Twins: Una historia de amor
by Graystone
Summary: Los dos eran hermanos, gemelos. Y los dos estaban muy unidos, pero no pensaban que su unión pudiese llegar a más. Twincest. Slash Fred/George. REEDICIÓN.
1. El primer beso

_**Disclaimer:**__nada me pertenece_

_**Rating:**__NC-17_

_**Advertencias:**__slash, lemon, twincest._

_**Pairing:**__Fred/George_

_**Nota de autor:**__esta es una historia slash entre dos hermanos lo que quiere decir que hay una relación homosexual y de incesto de por medio. Si eres una persona altamente sensible, que no gusta de este tipo de relaciones o eres menor de edad, por favor no lo leas._

_La historia está en proceso de reedición, para adaptarla a el último libro._

**1**

**El primer beso**

Aún hoy en día la gente me pregunta quién fue mi primera pareja, o cómo fue mi primer beso. Yo siempre les digo lo mismo, que mi primer beso fue con una compañera del equipo de quidditch del colegio, pero ahora ya no hablo de ella porque le hice mucho daño.

Creo que hoy en día está casada con el que fuera mi capitán y guardián. Pero la verdad es que esta es una verdad a medias, fue mi novia sí, pero no mi primer amor, ni tampoco mi primer beso. Me llamo George Weasley y os contaré la corta pero intensa historia de mi primer amor.

Tengo un total de seis hermanos. Os hablaría acerca de ellos, de sus historias y vivencias, pero supongo que ya habréis oído hablar mucho de ellos, y solo unos pocos son mencionados en su debido momento. Aún así os diré sus nombres y os contaré sus ocupaciones.

Mis hermanos mayores son William, el primogénito, al que llamamos Bill y que trabaja de rompedor de maldiciones, Charles, domador de dragones, más conocido como Charlie y Percival, Percy, acaba de entrar en el Ministerio de Magia.

Mis hermanos pequeños son Ronald, Ron, que todavía está en Hogwarts, y Ginevra, nuestra Ginny, nuestra hermana pequeña, a la que protegemos. Pero me dejo uno, sí. Me dejo al más importante para mí de mis hermanos, el que me hace distinto del resto, mi hermano gemelo Fred.

Desde que nacimos, mi hermano Fred y yo hemos estado siempre juntos, a las duras y a las maduras, como se suele decir. Nacimos casi al final de una guerra que había dañado a todo el mundo, y que también había pasado factura a nuestra familia.

A pesar de ello, a pesar de las adversidades sufridas de las que supimos cuando nos íbamos haciendo mayores, siempre hemos tratado de ser alegres y divertidos, hasta un punto de ser unos bromistas. Siempre gastábamos bromas a aquellos que nos rodeaban, para divertirnos y para entretener a nuestro inesperado público.

Fred y yo siempre tuvimos claros nuestros gustos, siempre hemos sabido nuestras preferencias, iguales para ambos. A los dos nos gustaban cuatro cosas: los amigos, las travesuras, el quidditch y, desde luego, las chicas. He de decir que en todo eso, mi hermano Fred y yo hemos sido unos ases.

Tuvimos muchos amigos, pero nuestro mejor amigo, tanto de Fred como mío, fue Lee Jordan, nuestro cómplice en las bromas. Nos encantaba el quidditch, y éramos muy buenos, tanto que jugábamos de golpeadores cuando íbamos al colegio. De los mejores que ha tenido el equipo de Gryffindor.

Y en cuanto a mujeres, bueno, Fred era el que tenía más suerte en estas situaciones, pero eso no me quitaba que yo también la tuviera. Mi hermano salió con muchas chicas, pero a decir verdad solo yo sabía con cuantas llegó a estar realmente. Pero éste no es el tema que me ocupa ahora mismo.

Nunca en la vida, ni mi hermano gemelo ni yo nos habíamos sentido atraídos por gente del mismo sexo. No es que lo viéramos como algo inconcebible, simplemente no lo veíamos.

Vamos, que ni siquiera nos lo habíamos planteado, no nos parecía mal, pero nunca nos lo preguntábamos porque pensábamos que los Weasley éramos así, hechos para buscar una buena mujer que, en un futuro, se convirtiera en nuestra esposa, tal como nos decía siempre nuestra odiosa tía Muriel, que como único requisito pedía que esa mujer fuera de sangre mágica.

Por supuesto en nuestra familia existieron, existen y existirán excepciones. La primera de ellas nuestro tío Bilius, que nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos, cosa que nunca nadie entendió.

Con el tiempo descubrimos que era homosexual, y a pesar de ello era nuestro primer referente en cuanto a hacer reír a la gente, porque en las bodas tenía siempre la ocurrencia de beberse una botella de whisky de fuego, saltar a la pista de baile y sacarse un ramillete de flores de debajo de… bueno ya sabéis de dónde me refiero.

Sin ir más lejos nuestro hermano Charlie, después de ver que todos sus hermanos se habían casado y él no, nos confesó que era homosexual, e incluso nos presentó a su novio Owen, que era su mejor amigo en Hogwarts. Es más, nuestra hermana Ginny me confesó una vez que llegó a salir durante un tiempo con una chica.

Pero a pesar de ello, nosotros nunca nos sentimos atraídos por personas del mismo sexo. Os contaré una historia. Mi madre siempre me decía que Fred y yo nos parecíamos mucho a sus hermanos mayores, Gideon y Fabian Prewett, gemelos como nosotros.

Ellos también eran juerguistas, populares y mujeriegos, pero nunca llegaron a casarse con sus novias porque la guerra les costó la vida. Pero años después, cuando le confesé a mi madre mi más profundo secreto, ella me reveló que si mis tíos nunca contrajeron matrimonio fue porque ambos estaban enamorados uno del otro.

Pues bien, como iba diciendo, desde que éramos pequeños, mi hermano Fred y yo hemos estado siempre juntos, y como tal, siempre hemos hecho juntos muchas cosas.

No teníamos reparo, por ejemplo, en entrar al baño a sabiendas de que uno de los dos podía estar dentro y encontrarnos semidesnudos, o a uno de nosotros en la ducha. Es más, nos reíamos de todo aquello porque éramos jóvenes.

Mi padre a veces nos decía que no hiciéramos esas cosas, que aunque fuésemos hermanos gemelos e inseparables, respetásemos cada uno nuestra propia intimidad. Pero aún éramos pequeños y no lo entendíamos y, para cuando en nosotros despertó el llamado ''cambio hormonal'', ya era demasiado tarde.

Con el tiempo empezamos a descubrir nuevas experiencias, como mi primera erección o la primera vez que Fred se masturbó. Nuestro padre nos decía que ante esos nuevos descubrimientos, le consultásemos a él, pero a nosotros nos gustaba descubrirlo solos. No es de extrañar que con el tiempo despertase en nosotros un deseo que no podíamos explicar.

A medida que crecíamos, debido a los intensos entrenamientos de quidditch a los que nos veíamos sometidos, nuestros cuerpos fueron cambiando de una manera increíble hasta parecer perfectos y bien moldeados.

El caso es que cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, nos habíamos convertido en el principal deseo de muchas chicas del colegio, lo cual nos abrió muchas puertas y nos parecía genial. Pero a decir verdad, a partir de entonces algo había cambiado.

Muchas veces, después de los entrenamientos, nos duchábamos en los vestuarios, con los demás miembros del equipo (sólo con los chicos, claro está). El caso es que era en esos momentos cuando mi hermano se quitaba la túnica del equipo y dejaba ver su torso.

Yo dirigía mi mirada hacia él, y por asombroso que me pudiera parecer, aquello me gustaba. Y más sorprendente aún me parecía el hecho de pensar que mi hermano también me miraba cuando yo no le veía y, a decir verdad, eso me excitaba.

Fue en esos momentos cuando pensé que estaba enfermo. No consideré que hubiera nada malo en que mirase los cuerpos de otros chicos y me gustase lo que veía. Pero de ahí a que me gustase ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de mi hermano gemelo había un abismo.

Tampoco creí que porque contemplara con agrado mi alrededor significaba que fuera homosexual, por lo que probé a observar el cuerpo desnudo de mi capitán, Oliver Wood, y, maldita sea, disfrutaba lo que veía. Su cuerpo, totalmente desnudo, sus pectorales grandes y fuertes adornados con un poco de vello.

Y no sé por qué me dio por mirar a nuestro joven buscador, Harry Potter, mientras se duchaba y el agua le caía por su cuerpo desnudo libre de vello. Y maldición otra vez, porque me gustaba aquello que veía.

De repente me vi como un pervertidor de niños, aunque Harry solo tuviera trece años, pues Fred y yo estábamos en nuestro 5º año. Lo cierto es que en aquel momento me di cuenta de que también me gustaban los hombres, porque a decir verdad también me gustaban las mujeres, y tuve que salir corriendo de allí, pues algo crecía en mí por momentos.

El caso es que desde aquel día procuraba mirar lo menos posible a mi hermano y así evitar lanzarme sobre él. Tan solo esperaba que él no pensase lo mismo.

Bueno, iba diciendo al principio, después de este inciso, que a mi hermano y a mí nos gustaba mucho hacer travesuras, y decidimos crear artículos de broma.

Por ello muchas veces nos dedicábamos a crear objetos y realizar pociones y experimentos para ampliar nuestra gama de productos de la tienda de artículos de broma que teníamos en mente.

Un buen caluroso día de verano en nuestra casa, poco antes de ir a ver los Mundiales de quidditch, mientras preparábamos en un caldero nuestro próximo experimento, empezamos a sentir que hacía mucho calor.

Nos cambiamos nuestras prendas, demasiado abrigadas, evidentemente, por unos pantalones cortos y camisetas de manga corta que, no sé por qué, me parecía que eran muy pequeñas y, que por lo tanto marcaban excesivamente nuestros fuertes brazos.

No sé si serían los vapores del caldero, el ambiente sofocante de la habitación o la intensa luz solar que entraba a raudales por la ventana, pero para cuando me quise dar cuenta, mi hermano estaba a mi lado. Y yo le miré, y él me sonreía.

Creo que sonreía porque nuestro experimento estaba saliendo bien, o porque le gustaba que estuviera allí ayudándole, pues la idea fue suya, o a saber por qué diablos sonreía, pero el caso es que me gustaba esa sonrisa, y yo también le sonreí.

No sabría decir por qué, pero me parecía atractivo, con la frente por la que caían perlas de sudor, su pelo rojo fuego que le llegaba a los hombros, su camiseta sudorosa que se pegaba a su torso a causa de la transpiración. No recuerdo cómo ocurrió, pero mientras nos mirábamos, nos empezábamos a acercar, lentamente, cada vez más, uno al otro.

Nunca llegué a saber quién dio el primer paso, si Fred o yo, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, nos habíamos besado. Fue un beso corto, la verdad, rápido. Se podría decir que no llegamos a sentir nada, es más, muchos dirían que aquello no fue realmente un buen beso, pero para mí sí lo fue, y en ese momento, lo único que tenía en mente era volver a besarle, cosa que él también pensaba.

Y entonces volvió a suceder: nos besamos, ésta vez durante más tiempo, y con ese beso sentimos muchas cosas: amor, placer, deseo…

El caso es que a medida que seguíamos besándonos, no podíamos quedarnos quietos. Entonces Fred me cogió por la cintura, me metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta, y me la quitó.

Me contempló por un momento, mientras nuestras respiraciones empezaban a hacerse más agitadas y, entonces, en su cara se formó una expresión que no logré descifrar, una mirada un tanto extraña. De repente, como si hubiese sido movido por una fuerza sobrenatural, Fred me agarró por los hombros y me tiró contra su cama. Yo le miraba extrañado, que no asustado.

Aquella mirada parecía excitarlo aún más. Se despojó de su camiseta dejando ver su perfecto torso sudado y se abalanzó sobre mí. Se puso de rodillas y comenzó a lamerme los pezones.

Yo, en un principio, no quería, y trataba de rechazarle, pero involuntariamente mis manos pasaron de oponer resistencia a fundirse con su pelo rojizo. Empecé a revolverlo mientras Fred seguía besando, mordiendo, lamiendo... mi cuerpo. Para sorpresa mía, noté que algo crecía en mi entrepierna, algo que Fred también descubrió cuando empezó a bajar por mi torso hasta llegar a la cintura y sentir que tenía bloqueado el paso.

Después me miró a los ojos y volvió a sonreír. Yo, influido por esa sonrisa seductora, asentí con la cabeza y él me despojó de mis pantalones, dejándome en ropa interior, a través de la que ya se podía notar mi erección. No es que antes no se pudiera, pero ahora era más que evidente.

De repente mi hermano alzó una mano, que a mí me parecía hasta temblorosa y me tocó justo ahí. Inmediatamente yo sentí una descarga, como si de electricidad se tratase, y solté una pequeña exclamación.

Aquello pareció también excitar a mi hermano, que siguió tocando ese nuevo descubrimiento y frotándolo, provocando que yo soltase gritos cada vez más rápido. Entonces, sin pensármelo dos veces, le cogí el brazo por la muñeca mientras que con la otra mano sostenía la cinta de mis bóxers y me dispuse a meter la suya dentro.

Justo entonces oímos gritar a alguien.

—¡Fred, George! ¡Daos prisa, vamos a buscar a Harry! —dijo mi padre desde el salón de abajo.

Los dos nos quedamos quietos, casi paralizados, yo con mi mano sujetando la de Fred a la altura de mi cintura, y la otra dispuesta a bajarme la ropa interior con ayuda de la mano libre de Fred. Entonces nos soltamos como si nos hubieran dado un golpe. Fred iba a levantarse, pero entonces me dio otro beso en los labios

—Seguiremos después. Te veo abajo, hermanito —y se levantó. Cogió su ropa y se fue de la habitación, para luego oír cómo se metía en el baño.

Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior sobre la cama de mi hermano y con la puerta de la habitación abierta. Me levanté corriendo para cerrarla, me vestí, y al rato bajé al salón, donde todos esperaban, entre ellos Fred.


	2. Lo que pasó después

**2**

**Lo que pasó después**

El caso es que allí me encontraba, en el salón de nuestra casa, mirando a mi hermano por lo que había ocurrido. Estaban también mi padre y mi hermano Ron, al que eché un vistazo por un momento. Había crecido mucho en tan poco tiempo. Genial, además de que me gustase mi hermano gemelo, también me dedicase a comerme con la vista a mi hermano pequeño.

Definitivamente, yo no estaba bien. El caso era que volví a fijar mi vista en Fred, que parecía escuchar lo que nuestro padre decía.

Sin embargo yo no oía nada, sino que no paraba de observar a Fred por lo que apenas quince minutos antes había ocurrido en nuestra habitación. Entonces algo se coló en mi mente.

—George… George —de repente pareció que salía de un trance y dirigí mi mirada hacia mi padre — ¿Me estás escuchando hijo?

—Yo… esto… sí, te escuchaba todo lo que decías —dije yo, mintiendo.

—¿Y por qué mirabas a Fred? —me preguntó Ron extrañado.

—Si, ¿por qué me mirabas hermanito? —contestó Fred, como si todo aquello le divirtiese. A mí parecía que me habían dado un tortazo.

—Muy bien basta. No tenemos tiempo de más tonterías. Tenemos que ir a casa de los tíos de Harry y recogerle para traerlo aquí, ya que podrá venir con nosotros a los Mundiales.

Ron había esbozado una sonrisa.

—No quiero que toquéis nada ni hagáis nada extraño ¿de acuerdo? —ordenó mi padre.

—Sí, papá —contestamos todos de manera automática y al unísono. Estábamos acostumbrados a ese tipo de órdenes. Que las cumpliésemos era otro asunto bien distinto.

Tras nuestra respuesta, mi padre se metió en la chimenea y echó unos polvitos grises que había cogido de una maceta que había sobre la repisa. Mientras los tiraba dijo:

—¡Nº 4 de Privet Drive!

Y unas inmensas llamaradas color verde esmeralda crecieron ante él. Este se acercó hasta ellas y las llamas se lo tragaron.

—Ahora tú Ron —dijo Fred.

Ron repitió el mismo proceso y desapareció. Al instatne Fred, en vez de hacer lo mismo, se acercó a mí, acercó su cara lo suficiente a la mía como para arrancarme un beso y me dije en voz baja, pues nuestra madre estaba en la cocina:

—Oye, ¿por qué me mirabas?

—Por nada —le contesté yo, mientras le miraba a los ojos, cosa que preferí no haber hecho, pues sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, propio de los Weasley, que hasta hipnotizaba.

—Sí, seguro. Te veré al otro lado —me dijo él, y en aquel momento con una mano me cogió fuertemente la mandíbula y me dio un beso en los labios. Entonces fue a la chimenea, se metió en ella y tiró los polvos flu, diciendo antes:

—¡Nº 4 de Privet Drive! —y mientras las llamas lo envolvían pude distinguir como me lanzaba un beso.

A la sazón me quedé alli sólo, mientras rozaba mis labios con los dedos y pensaba en el beso que me acababa de dar. Dejé de hacer eso y repetí la misma acción que habían hecho mi padre y mis hermanos.

Tras el corto viaje y las cientos de chimeneas que pasaban a mi alrededor, sentí que algo iba mal, pues en vez de estar en alguna especie de salón estilo muggle, estábamos los cuatro apretujados en el hueco de una chimenea. Para colmo mío, cuando aterricé mi hermano se quedó colocado detrás de mí, por lo que hasta pude sentir como sus manos rozaban intencionadamente mi cuerpo.

Yo intenté que dejase de hacerlo, pero sin decirle nada, pues no quería que mi padre me oyese mencionar a mi hermano Fred que parase de tocarme de manera lasciva. Sin embargo mis esfuerzos provocaban que Fred y yo no parásemos de movernos, y Ron acabase quejándose de que alguien le había tocado el culo.

—Perdón hermanito, ha sido culpa mía. Y que sepas que fue sin querer —confesó Fred de manera inocente.

Mientras tanto mi padre intentaba hablar con Harry, que estaba al otro lado, y al final se le ocurrió una idea.

—Muy bien, intentad apartaros lo mejor que podáis —nos dijo a los tres, con lo cual conseguí que Fred apretase su entrepierna contra mi trasero. Merlín —. Voy a intentar una cosa. ¡Harry! —Dijo gritando para que Harry le oyese desde donde estaba —. ¡Mejor que os apartéis! —Y entonces pude distinguir como apuntaba con su varita hacia la pared.

—¡Papá, no hagas eso! —grité yo temiéndome lo peor

Pero no sirvió de nada, y mi padre gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡_Bombarda_!

Como si de una gran explosión se tratase, los cuatro salimos disparados del hueco de la chimenea y nos estrellamos contra el suelo.

Mi padre y Ron cayeron uno al lado del otro, pero debido a la posición en que estábamos mi hermano y yo dentro de la chimenea, y sobretodo a que me tenía agarrado, los dos aterrizamos en el suelo, con Fred y su dichosa entrepierna sobre mi trasero.

Por suerte, debido al susto y a la polvareda que se formó, nadie vio como intentaba quitarme de encima a Fred.

Entonces saludamos por fin a Harry, que parecía contento de vernos, mientras nos decía que tenía que ir a buscar sus cosas. Fred se ofreció a ir por ellas, por lo que yo fui con él.

Subimos por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Harry, que ya conocíamos, y entramos. Cuando estábamos dentro, Fred cerró la puerta y se lanzó contra mí para besarme. Estuvimos así durante un intervalo de tiempo relativamente corto, y entonces yo paré.

—Espera, tenemos que darnos prisa —dije yo asustado de que a Harry se le ocurriese subir a por algo que se le hubiese olvidado y descubriese todo el pastel.

—Venga hombre, sólo un rato —dijo él suplicante mientras sus manos acariciaban todo mi torso —este sitio no está tan mal ¿no crees?

—Es la habitación de Harry —contesté yo incrédulo —. Ya estuvimos una vez aquí por si no te acuerdas.

—Exacto, la habitación del Gran Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió. ¿No te parece excitante? ¿No te pone... cachondo?

Miré la habitación, que hasta me pareció más pequeña desde la última vez que fuimos y dije:

—Pues no, la verdad es que no, me parece solamente la habitación de un adolescente.

Pero mi hermano siguió besándome, esta vez también por el cuello, a la vez yo me negaba. Mientras lo hacía me preguntó:

—Oye, ahora en serio, ¿por qué me mirabas antes en casa?

_Si lo que quieres es guerra, tendrás guerra_, pensé yo, y entonces le contesté:

—Dime una cosa. Antes, cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo, y tú te fuiste corriendo, ¿qué hiciste dentro del baño?

Aquello fue como una descarga para él, pues inmediatamente se separó de mí y se dedicó a recoger el baúl de Harry, sin dirigirme la palabra. Por mi parte le ayude. Y mientras bajábamos por las escaleras, se me ocurrió que me gustaba aquella situación, es decir, me parecía bien el hecho de que pudiera dominar a mi hermano.

Sonaba hasta raro, si, pero me encantaba la idea de ser yo el hermano dominante y Fred el hermano dominado. Incluso me imaginaba a mí mismo atándole a los barrotes de la cama. Bueno, eso ya era demasiado… quizás.

Cuando bajamos llegamos al rellano, pero antes de entrar en el salón de los tíos de Harry, Fred se dio la vuelta y me miró.

—¿Quieres ver algo divertido? —yo asentí, claro está, no podía perder ninguna oportunidad de reírme a gusto. De uno de sus bolsillos se sacó una bolsa de caramelos, unos caramelos que llamábamos longuilinguo y que, según creíamos, hacía crecer la lengua de quien lo tomaba.

Creíamos, porque necesitábamos probarlos con alguien. Entramos en el salón, y después de empezar a irnos por la chimenea, Fred dejó caer intencionadamente los caramelos. Mientras los recogía, pude ver como el primo de Harry cogía uno, se lo comía y empezaban a darle arcadas, mientras su lengua crecía.

Yo me empecé a reír, pero teníamos que darnos prisa y entramos por la chimenea. Al rato estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina de nuestra casa mientras nos reíamos de lo ocurrido.

El resto del día transcurrió sin más complicaciones, hasta que se hizo de noche y tocaba ir a dormir, pues al día siguiente nos íbamos de viaje hasta la sede de los Mundiales de Quidditch.

Mientras subía por las escaleras, no podía evitar pensar que Fred ya estaba en mi habitación, y la verdad era que no quería estar allí, con él. Cuando llegué a la puerta de la habitación, la abrí y me encontré a mi hermano colocando unos papeles en la mesa. No se dio la vuelta para verme, pero me oyó.

—Mamá ha tirado más pedidos. Y la poción de esta mañana no ha servido para nada, pues la descuidamos cuando… —dijo él

—Bueno entonces no es culpa mía ¿no crees?

—Sí vale, la culpa es mía porque trataba de enrollarme con mi hermano —indicó él de manera burlona.

—Habla más bajo o nos oirán.

—¿Qué te pasa George? ¿Tienes miedo de que todos se enteren de que nos hemos besado?

—No sólo nos hemos besado, Fred. Casi nos acostamos.

—Y eso es algo que estoy deseando, hermano —y dicho esto me volvió a besar. Ya hasta parecía que era él quien tomaba la iniciativa. Siguió besándome, cada vez más fuerte, pero entonces, sorprendentemente, se detuvo.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté yo indignado.

—Vaya —dijo él entre sorprendido y divertido —así que querías que continuara ¿eh? Lo siento George, pero mañana nos espera un largo día y no me apetece que papá y mamá me estén preguntando por qué estoy tan cansado.

Entonces se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo, y quedándose en ropa interior y se metió en su cama, entre las sábanas. Después se quitó los boxers y se quedó desnudo, completamente desnudo, dentro de su cama. Aquella sola idea me excitaba demasiado.

—Pero no te preocupes —me volvió a decir —ya tendremos más oportunidades, más adelante.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y apagó la lámpara de su mesilla de noche. Yo también me iba a desnudar y meterme en la cama, pero la visión de mi Fred desnudándose delante de mí era demasiada para mí, y me dispuse a salir fuera, pero cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta, Fred me preguntó:

—¿A dónde vas ahora?

—Al baño —y automáticamente me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, pues, a pesar de que estuviese oscuro, pude notar cómo se reía, y mientras me iba me gritó.

—¡No olvides lavarte las manos!


	3. Los Mundiales de Quidditch

**3**

**Los Mundiales de Quidditch**

Al día siguiente me desperté. Y de repente estuve a punto de pegar un grito, grito silenciado por Fred, quien me tapó la boca. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba en mi cama, tumbado al lado mío y, lo más importante, desnudo. Inmediatamente salí de la cama de un salto, aunque quizás no debí hacerlo, pues yo también estaba desnudo, y en esos momentos me encontraba de pie frente a mi hermano, los dos tal y como Merlín nos trajo al mundo.

—¿Pero qué haces dentro de mi cama, degenerado? —pregunté yo, incrédulo y a la vez asustado.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Además no grites tanto o mamá te oirá, puedo oírla trajinando en el piso de abajo.

—¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama, Fred, y lo que es peor, desnudo?

—Oye —inquirió él, mientras se levantaba y se tapaba sus partes con un poco de mi sábana blanca. Se acercó hasta mí y se quedó delante mía —lo que pasa es que ayer tuve una pesadilla horrible, algo como que me secuestraban o algo así, no sé, y no podía dormir, por lo que decidí acostarme en tu cama… contigo dentro, claro está.

—¡Estás enfermo! ¿No habrás…? Ya sabes… eso —hice un torpe y burdo gesto de folleteo con las manos.

—¿Abusado de ti mientras dormías? ¿Hecho el amor contigo? ¿Follar? —dijo mientras contaba varias posibles situaciones —. No, no lo hice, estas cosas prefiero hacerlas en vivo y en directo, los dos conscientes y muy dispuestos —y entonces me besó otra vez y de tal manera que yo ya había perdido la cuenta.

La verdad es que ya lo teníamos todo, quiero decir, estábamos desnudos y frente a una cama sobre la que habíamos dormido juntos. Era sólo cuestión de segundos que mi hermano me lanzase contra mi cama, cosa que hizo de manera brusca. Se quitó la sábana, que tiró a un lado de la cama, dejando ver su miembro erecto. Entonces se sentó sobre mis piernas y me siguió besando. Mientras me empezaba a lamer el pecho, yo no pude evitar excitarme aún más, pero de repente le dije:

—No deberíamos hacer esto. Vamos —dije yo apartándole un poco —vuelve a tu cama antes de que mamá… —iba a decir _antes de que mamá venga a despertarnos_, pero entonces alguien llamó a la puerta y el pestillo se empezó a mover.

—Mierda –—dijimos los dos por lo bajo, mientras nos separábamos.

Debido a la tensión del momento, lo único que ahora recuerdo es que casi lancé a Fred contra su cama y a él le dio tiempo de taparse con una manta. Casi al mismo tiempo yo pude coger mi sábana, cubrirme y darme la vuelta justo para que mi madre entrase y nos dijese que nos fuésemos levantando. Tras eso, ella se fue y los dos nos miramos, yo enfadado y él avergonzado. Se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, pero yo lo hice más rápido, le empujé contra ella y le apreté el cuello, casi como si le estrangulase.

—¡Te lo dije! —grité yo por lo bajo — ¡Te dije que nos podía pillar!

Pero lo peor de todo era que Fred seguía riéndose, como si todo aquello fuese una broma. Entonces yo dije:

—Cabrón… eres un jodido cabrón… —y entonces esta vez fui yo quien lo besó, la primera vez que lo hacía a decir verdad, mientras nos abrazábamos y rodábamos por su cama.

De repente él se detuvo un momento y me dijo:

—Ya no puedo esperar más hermanito, mañana por la noche, cuando volvamos de los Mundiales.

—Está bien.

Y aunque seguimos un rato besándonos, al final nos levantamos y nos preparamos.

Tras desayunar y despedirnos de nuestra madre, nos dispusimos a ir andando hasta el traslador que nos llevaría a la sede de los Mundiales. Íbamos, además de nosotros dos, Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry y Ron. Todos, claro está, guiados por nuestro padre.

Durante el camino nos cruzamos con Amos Diggory, un compañero de mi padre en el Ministerio, y con su hijo Cedric Diggory. A decir verdad, ni a Fred ni a mí nunca nos ha caído bien ese chico, sobre todo desde que nos ganase el año anterior en un partido de quidditch debido a la inoportuna aparición de unos dementores, que hicieron que Harry se desmayase.

Pero en aquel momento, y no sé por qué, miraba a Cedric Diggory y me parecía de los chicos más atractivos de todos los que había visto. Por suerte Fred no se dio cuenta de cómo miraba yo a Diggory y continuamos con el viaje.

Finalmente llegamos a la colina donde estaba el traslador, una vieja bota, que nos llevó hasta el punto de reunión, donde nos esperaban los magos del Ministerio, encargados del traslado. Bueno, recalcar que cuando aterrizamos estrepitosamente, pues aún no tenemos práctica en este tipo de traslados, Fred acabó encima mía, con lo cual nuestros labios estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que se juntasen.

Y lo mismo debió de pensar Fred, pues mientras los demás hacían esfuerzos por levantarse, y mi padre y los Diggory hablaban con los magos del Ministerio, él me dio un beso rápido. Decididamente, mi hermano era un atrevido. Y eso me gustaba.

Al rato, después de despedirnos de los Diggory, llegamos al camping, y tras montar las dos tiendas, nos encontramos con que Fred y yo estábamos solos dentro de la tienda de campaña, pues Ron, Harry y Hermione se habían ido a buscar agua, mi padre y Ginny daban un pequeño paseo mientras esperaban a que llegasen los chicos con el agua, y Percy, Charlie y Bill aún no habían llegado.

Dentro de la tienda, ampliada mágicamente, me encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones. De repente, mientras trataba de poner en orden mis pensamientos acerca de Fred, este entró en la tienda y me vio sentado.

—¿Sabes que ahora mismo estamos solos? —confesó él de manera pícara al verme sentado.

—No te vayas a atrever otra vez, ¿o te recuerdo lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana? —le contesté yo.

—Tranquilo —dijo, sentándose en mis rodillas y pasándome un brazo por los hombros —sabes que soy un hombre de palabra, pero desde aquí dentro se oye todo lo que ocurre fuera, y no creo que haya nada malo en un pequeño adelanto.

Me miró durante un rato, hasta que al final yo cedí y dejé que me empezase a besar. Y por supuesto, nuestras manos no podían estarse quietas, y empezamos a acariciar el cuerpo del otro, incluso por debajo de la ropa. Por suerte no duró mucho, pues nuestro padre y Ginny llegaron para empezar a preparar la comida.

El resto del día transcurrió sin más imprevistos. Después llegó la noche y pudimos disfrutar del partido de la final entre Irlanda y Bulgaria. Sólo ahí nos dimos cuenta de la magnitud de magos que habían venido a presenciar el evento, y, personalmente, de lo bueno que estaba Viktor Krum.

El partido acabó finalmente con la victoria de Irlanda, pero siendo Krum quien atrapaba la snitch. Más tarde nos encontrábamos todos en la tienda, celebrando la victoria de Irlanda y burlándonos de Ron por la devoción que tenía hacia Krum. Incluso Ginny le preguntó si se había enamorado de él. Por un momento Fred y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos, pues no queríamos ni pensar que dirían ellos si supieran lo que había entre Fred y yo.

Pero algo iba mal, pues nuestro padre nos advirtió de que saliéramos de la tienda, pues algo malo ocurría fuera. Entonces vimos como unos tipos enmascarados lanzaban maldiciones hacia las tiendas de campaña, haciendo que estas estallasen, mientras unos pocos llevaban mágicamente en el aire al propietario del camping, su esposa y sus hijos.

Por suerte no nos quedamos mucho rato allí, pues nuestro padre nos pidió a Fred y a mí que cuidásemos de Ginny y la llevásemos a un lugar seguro. Durante un buen rato nos escondimos los tres en el bosque, y cuando notamos que las cosas se calmaban, volvimos a la tienda.

Cuando regresamos, ya no había ni rastro de los encapuchados, pero eso sí, había numerosos miembros del Ministerio, que iban de aquí para allá, visiblemente preocupados. Una vez en la tienda, nuestro padre nos dijo que recogiésemos nuestras cosas, pues volvíamos a casa. Por lo que pudimos descubrir, los mortífagos, los partidarios de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, habían aprovechado el momento para sembrar el terror.

Al día siguiente llegábamos a nuestra casa, donde nuestra madre nos recibió preocupada. Después de pasar el día oyendo las noticias de lo ocurrido, todos decidimos que ya era hora de irse a dormir, y poco a poco todos fueron subiendo a sus habitaciones, hasta que al final me quedé sólo en el salón. Mi madre vino desde la cocina y me pidió que me fuese a dormir.

Lentamente fui subiendo por los escalones. Mientras lo hacía iba pensando en lo que mi hermano y yo habíamos acordado el día anterior. Aunque yo tenía muchas ganas de estar con mi hermano, creo que aquel no era el momento. Llegué a la habitación de Fred y mía, y cuando entré vi que él estaba sentado en mi cama. Se levantó y se acercó hasta mí, a la vez que yo hacía lo mismo, de modo que nos quedamos frente a frente. No necesitamos decirnos nada, porque nos abrazamos y nos dimos un largo beso.

—Oye… —me dijo él

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Te importa que duerma esta noche contigo?

Y a pesar de lo ocurrido, me reí e inmediatamente eché el pestillo que no se podía abrir mágicamente. Me di la vuelta y puse mis manos en la cintura de Fred, mientras lo llevaba lentamente hasta mi cama y le iba besando. Entonces lo senté en ella y le fui quitando la ropa, cosa que él también hacia conmigo.

—¿Sólo dormir juntos? —le pregunté yo.

—Sólo eso.

Y entonces los dos nos quedamos desnudos, nos tapamos con las sábanas y nos quedamos abrazados.


	4. El momento

**4**

**El momento**

Me desperté sobresaltado. Había tenido una pesadilla, pero no recordaba exactamente en qué consistía. Tan sólo recuerdo que estábamos en el castillo, de noche. Y al decir estábamos, me refería a Fred y a mí.

Lentamente me senté en la cama y miré la hora en el reloj de mesa. Eran las cinco de la madrugada, y ahora ya no podría volverme a dormir. Entonces recordé que la noche anterior había dormido junto a Fred, y me di la vuelta. Él no estaba.

—¿Fred? —pronuncié despacio y en voz baja, por temor a despertar a alguien, aunque no lo creía posible, porque debido a lo ocurrido ayer en los Mundiales, posiblemente mi padre y Percy habían tenido que irse muy pronto al Ministerio. Y en cuanto a Bill y Charlie, dijeron que tenían que atender varios asuntos. Y las habitaciones de los demás estaban muy alejadas de la mía — ¿Fred? —volví a repetir.

De improviso se abrió la puerta, y por ella entro Fred, que llevaba sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Tenía el pelo rojizo totalmente mojado, y por su pecho caían unas pequeñas gotas de agua.

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunté yo, visiblemente enfadado porque no estaba en la cama.

—Me desperté y tenía mucho calor, así que fui a darme una ducha. Estabas tan dormido que no pensé que fueses a despertarte y… ¿por qué me miras así? —me contestó él.

Y entonces no lo pude evitar. Me acerqué hasta él, movido por su extrema belleza, y le planté un beso en los labios. Noté como él se estremecía, lo cual era raro, pero a pesar de ello me cogió de la cintura, me acercó más hasta que quedamos pegados uno enfrente del otro y me dijo:

—¿A qué viene esto? —preguntó el, mientras dibujaba esa sonrisa tan encantadora.

—Ya… ya no puedo esperar Fred.

De inmediato él cambió su expresión, tornándose serie y dura, y entonces me besó, volviendo a tener él la iniciativa, y mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo, él se despojaba de su toalla, quedándose totalmente desnudo. Después sus manos empezaron a masajear mi torso, mientras las mías descendían por su espalda bien formada, pasando la cintura y quedándose en el trasero, acariciándolo y apretándolo cada vez más.

Mientras gemía, él metía sus manos dentro del pantalón de pijama que me acababa de poner, y empezó a masajear mi entrepierna, hasta que sintiendo que aquella prenda era un estorbo, me la quitó.

Al instante yo comencé a soltar más gemidos que excitaban a Fred, y su masaje de entrepierna pasó de ser eso a convertirse en una masturbación, hasta que me pasó un brazo por el hombro, y lentamente me fue llevando hasta mi cama, donde me echó. Estando yo tumbado hacia arriba, él se pudo de rodillas encima y me empezó a dar besos, mientras sus manos tomaban las mías y las obligaban a sujetar los barrotes de la cama. Cada vez me daba más besos en la cara, fue bajando lentamente por mi cuello, mi pecho, mi torso y finalmente mi cintura. A medida que se aproximaba, yo cada vez soltaba más gemidos, hasta que empezó a besar y a dar pequeños lamidos a mis muslos, y yo, sintiendo que no podía más, dije, desesperado:

—Por favor, Fred, no puedo aguantar más

Y entonces me empezó a besar y a lamer mi entrepierna, cada vez más fuerte y más rápido. Debido a aquello, todo mi cuerpo entró en máxima tensión. Mis manos sujetaron fuertemente los barrotes de la cama. Mi torso se arqueó hacia arriba y mis piernas se cerraron alrededor de la cabeza de Fred, que seguía en la tarea. Yo cada vez pronunciaba más gemidos y pequeños gritos de placer, mientras Fred emitía un pequeño ruido de satisfacción.

De repente paró de besar mi entrepierna y se colocó encima de ella, y entonces, viéndole lo que tenía pensado, pregunté:

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Ahora lo verás —contestó él, maliciosamente.

Entonces me obligó a penetrarle. Por Merlín, estaba penetrando a mi hermano por primera vez, y era increíble. Él puso sus manos sobre mi pecho mientras su cuerpo subía y bajaba y yo le ayudaba en su tarea sujetándole la cintura. Al igual que yo, Fred también empezó a soltar gemidos y gritos de placer. Ni siquiera parecía importarnos que alguien nos oyese.

Al instante, después de estar un buen rato, Fred se retiró y se arrodilló delante de mí. Yo le miré por un momento. Aunque ya estábamos sudando, ni siquiera habíamos llegado al orgasmo.

—¿Ya está? —pregunté yo, incrédulo.

—¿Cómo que ya está? Esto no ha acabado, si era lo que pensabas. Ahora me toca a mí.

Y de repente me cogió de la cintura y me obligó a ponerme a cuatro patas. De inmediato empezó a acariciar mi trasero y a lamerlo. Viendo que no podía más, le obligué a ello y él me penetró fuertemente por detrás.

Aquello era increíble, los dos gritábamos cada vez más fuerte, yo sin darme cuenta, y Fred parecía que sí, pues para sorpresa mía, me tiró del pelo para atrás y mientras que con una mano cogía mi miembro viril con la otra e tapaba la boca para evitar que siguiese gritando. Todo ello claro está, mientras seguía dándome por detrás. Y a mí todo aquello me excitaba.

E inmediatamente empecé a sentir que el momento llegaba, pues aunque Fred me lo impedía, mi interior gritaba y rugía movido por una fuerza increíble, e incluso podía sentir como Fred intentaba alargar el momento hasta que soltó un intenso y largo grito de placer, mientras algo cálido se derramaba en mi interior y en la mano de Fred. Derrotados y sudorosos, no tumbamos uno al lado del otro mientras jadeábamos y nos sonreíamos.

―¿Ha estado bien? ―preguntó él.

―Ha estado muy bien ―contesté yo, de manera sincera.

Y al rato nos dormimos.


	5. Regreso a Hogwarts

**5**

**Regreso a Hogwarts**

Por segunda vez en aquel día me volví a despertar, con la única diferencia de que Fred estaba a mi lado.

Miré el reloj y vi que eran las siete y media. Podía oír a mi madre trajinando en el piso de abajo, seguramente preparando el desayuno. Rezando porque no se le hubiese ocurrido mirar dentro de la habitación mientras nosotros dormíamos, me levanté sigilosamente y me puse los pantalones del pijama. Me di cuenta de que tenía el cuerpo pegajoso y maloliente a causa del sudor, probablemente resultado de lo que Fred y yo habíamos hecho antes. Salí sin hacer ruido de la habitación y me fui al baño para darme una ducha rápida y así eliminar el olor que desprendía mi cuerpo.

Cuando entré en el baño eché el cerrojo, por temor a que alguien entrase en él y me viese sin nada puesto. Al instante me quité el pantalón, apoyé mis manos contra la pila del lavabo y me miré al espejo. No hacía ni tres horas que me había acostado al fin con Fred, con mi hermano Fred, todo hay que decirlo, llevado por mis instintos en vez de por mi sentido común.

Mirándome en aquel momento frente al espejo, totalmente desnudo, parecía como si estuviese viendo a Fred en vez de a mí mismo y lo único que hice en ese momento fue llevar mi mano derecha a mi entrepierna y empezar a acariciármela. Al principio iba despacio, lentamente, tocando mi pene poco a poco y esperando a que el este creciese. Aquello lograba prolongar más si cabía mi placer, y cuando estuve preparado, cerré mi mano sobre mi miembro y comencé a masturbarme. Primero poco a poco, y luego cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Mientras lo hacía, miraba al espejo, no viéndome a mí, sino viendo a Fred. Mantenía la mirada, por así decirlo, hasta que al final cerré los ojos y empecé a soltar gemidos, consiguiendo descargar toda mi esencia sobre la pila del lavabo.

Me quedé quieto durante un momento, contemplando lo que había hecho, y, maldiciendo por lo bajo, limpié el estropicio. Después de semejante me metí en la bañera y me empecé a duchar. El agua que caía sobre mi cuerpo calmó, ya del todo, mi erección, y cuando consideré que estaba bastante mojado, comencé a enjabonar mi cuerpo.

Tras terminar de ducharme y secar después mi cuerpo, me enfundé la toalla alrededor de la cintura y salí fuera. Pero cuando llegué a mi habitación y abrí la puerta, me topé de improviso con Fred, que ya se había vestido. Al verme, me cogió de un brazo y me empujó hacia dentro, consiguiendo echarme sobre su cama. Milagrosamente conseguí sujetarme bien la toalla, y estando tumbado sobre la cama, Fred se echó encima de mí. Al instante comenzó a besarme.

―No… Fred… estate quieto… ―suplicaba yo, mientras trataba de quitármelo de encima.

―¿Dónde estabas? Estás mojado ―me contestó él. Aquello le hacía mucha gracia.

―Si estoy mojado es porque me he dado una ducha, ya que después de… ― pero al instante me callé.

―¿… lo que hemos hecho hace unas horas, considerabas que la necesitabas? ―finalizó él, casi como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento.

―Deberíamos bajar a desayunar ―alegué para cambiar de conversación. Inmediatamente aparte a Fred y me dispuse a ponerme algo de ropa.

―Venga George, tampoco fue tan malo. Tú mismo dijiste que estuvo muy bien ¿no? ―comentó de manera sarcástica.

―¿Quieres hablar más bajo por favor? Alguien podría oírnos. ¿Y cómo que no fue tan malo? Somos hermanos y los hermanos no tienen sexo entre ellos

―Sí vale, somos unos pecadores ¿no? Tranquilo, nadie tiene porque enterarse. Todos están abajo, desayunando ya. Así que date prisa o nuestra tardanza les hará sospechar.

Y salió por la puerta. Por suerte ya había terminado de vestirme y, saliendo rápido, lo alcancé en las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, mi madre parecía buscar algo entre los cajones. Nuestro padre estaba arrodillado frente al horno, ya que hablaba con alguien, que resultaba ser Amos Diggory. Por nuestra parte nos sentamos con los demás, que ya estaban desayunando, y yo me serví unas tostadas, ya que no tenía mucha hambre.

Al rato volvimos a la habitación, pues debíamos terminar de empacar nuestras cosas, ya que en unas horas volvíamos a Hogwarts. Finalmente, cuando ya habíamos terminado, a duras penas conseguimos bajar los baúles y meterlos todos en los taxis que mi madre había llamado para ir a la estación de King's Cross. Durante ese tiempo, ni Fred ni yo habíamos intercambiado palabra, lo cual ya empezaba a resultar sospechoso. Afortunadamente cuando llegamos al andén 9 y ¾ de la estación, conseguimos escabullirnos ya en el tren.

Una vez habíamos dejado atrás a Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione, nos metimos en uno de los compartimentos. Tras cerrar la puerta, me enfrenté a Fred.

―Oye tenemos que hablar ―le inquirí yo.

―Vaya, ya incluso parecemos una pareja, ¿crees que vamos demasiado rápido, cariño? ―contestó él, burlándose.

―No te hagas el gracioso, Fred, ambos sabemos a qué me refiero. Y no me llames cariño. No debimos haberlo hecho.

Pero, por algo que no me explicaba, la expresión de Fred cambió, y ya no me miraba. Volteé mi cabeza y detrás de mí estaba nuestro amigo Lee Jordan, acompañado de Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinnet. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la puerta del compartimento se acababa de abrir.

―Esto… Hola chicos. ¿Interrumpimos? ―preguntó Lee, un tanto extrañado al vernos.

―No, claro que no ―dijo Fred rápidamente ―. George me estaba diciendo que no debimos hacer una de las pociones para uno de nuestros nuevos artículos de broma, ya que salió mal.

―¿Todavía seguís con esa idea en la cabeza? ―indagó Angelina.

―Pues claro que sí, la cosa va viento en popa ―y dicho esto, Fred dio el asunto por zanjado y se puso a hablar con las dos chicas, mientras Lee comenzó a relatarme su versión de la terrible experiencia de los Mundiales.

A mí el viaje se me hizo eterno. Por un lado trataba de hacer caso a lo que Lee me contaba, pero por desgracia una parte de mi cabeza no paraba de pensar en Fred e involuntariamente mi mirada se posaba muchas veces en él, que en esos momentos no paraba de reírse con las chicas. De repente:

―¿George? ¿Me estás escuchando? ―oía yo.

―¿Qué… qué ocurre? ―contesté rápidamente, mientras volvía la mirada a mi amigo, que se encontraba enfrente mía, después de observar por enésima vez a mi hermano.

―Te estaba preguntando acerca de Ludo Bagman, pero… ―dirigió un momento su mirada al otro grupo, concretamente a Fred y Angelina, que estaban sentados juntos y después me volvió a decir, esta vez más bajo ―… pero tú pareces más interesado en Angelina.

―¿Qué? ―contesté yo, ligeramente alarmado ―. No, claro que no ―ni siquiera me estaba dando cuenta de que Fred había dejado de parlotear con Angelina y Alicia, y nos miraba.

―¡Eh! ―exclamó él. Al momento las dos chicas nos observaban en silencio ―¿Qué estáis tramando? ―nos preguntó, mientras sonreía. Aquella sonrisa me perdía. Haciendo un esfuerzo considerable por borrarla de mi mente, le contesté:

―Nada, Fred. Lee y yo sólo hablábamos de… ―por desgracia mi cabeza no daba para más ideas ―… de cosas.

―¿De cosas? ―preguntó Lee de modo sarcástico mientras aquella situación le divertía ―no me extraña que no recuerdes lo que te decía, si no parabas de mirar a Angelina. Pero bueno, ¿a ti no te gusta Katie?

Y de inmediato todos nos quedamos en silencio. Angelina se había puesto seria y Alicia miraba con severidad a Lee. Este se había dado cuenta de que había metido la pata. Fred tampoco decía nada y yo bajé la mirada. Por suerte el regidor del tren pasó aquel momento por delante del compartimento y nos avisó de que estábamos llegando a Hogsmeade y de que nos fuésemos preparando. Angelina y Alicia se levantaron de improviso y alegaron que tenían sus cosas en otro compartimento, tras lo que se fueron sin ni siquiera decirnos un _Hasta luego, chicos_.

Por nuestra parte, nos pusimos la túnicas en silencio, Lee el que más, mientras Fred me echaba miradas que yo no lograba descifrar, pues en aquel momento mi cabeza era un auténtico torbellino de dudas y sentimientos. Y con razón.

Mientras veíamos por las ventanas que el expreso hacía ya parada en la estación, fuimos saliendo al pasillo. En aquel momento sólo pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir y en la reacción de Angelina. Desde que nos conocimos, ella siempre me había gustado y ella lo sabía, el problema era que nunca ninguno de los dos nos habíamos atrevido a dar el siguiente paso, tal vez porque alguno de los dos esperábamos que aquello fuera a suceder, que tuviera que suceder. Pero por supuesto también estaba Katie. Muchas veces conversamos entre los dos, nos reímos muchos y ya por ello algunos nos empezaban a decir que hacíamos buena pareja, o que deberíamos estar juntos. Todo resulta muy confuso para la mayoría.

Tras bajar del tren y subir a los carruajes, en un santiamén llegamos a Hogwarts. Una vez dentro del Gran Comedor saludamos al resto de nuestros compañeros y esperamos a que la Ceremonia de Selección y el banquete dieran comienzo. Cuando ya has visto un inicio de curso, ya te conoces el resto, por lo que no presté demasiada atención. En cambio me dediqué a mirar a Fred, sus perfectas facciones, su pelo largo que despedía una intensa fragancia. Merlín, como me perdía mi hermano. Y lo peor de todo es que no lo podía evitar.

Tras el banquete, se nos comunicó lo que sería la celebración del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Interesante. A lo mejor incluso conseguía distraerme y no prestar tanta atención a Fred. Después de tan buena nueva, tocaba irse a dormir. Tras recorrer los pasillos mientras hablábamos de distintos planes para poder participar en el Torneo, llegamos a nuestra Sala Común. Una vez dentro, Fred, Lee y yo nos fuimos directos a nuestra habitación, ya que éramos los únicos chicos de nuestro curso.

Una vez dentro, comenzamos a desvestirnos para irnos a dormir. Yo, como era habitual, me puse mi pijama, pero Fred había tomado la costumbre de dormir sólo en ropa interior, a veces incluso desnudo. Tal costumbre había sido adoptada incluso por Lee, que sin ningún pudor se había quedado en bolas delante nuestra. Sin poder evitarlo lo miré de arriba abajo. Merlín. Eso era impresionante. Sin decir nada se fue al baño. En una de esas Fred se me acercó.

―Deberías disimular un poco ¿no crees? ―dijo, mientras me agarraba el paquete, el cual se había endurecido ―¿es que el ver a Lee desnudo te ha puesto cachondo? A mí también. ¿Sabes una cosa? Vamos a jugar –―Y dicho y hecho, tal y como me temía, Fred se lanzó a besarme, justo en el momento en que Lee volvía a la habitación y descubría el pastel.

Yo trataba por todos los medios de liberarme, sin ningún éxito, mientras Fred me masajeaba mi erección. Cuando por fin me soltó, logré ver la cara de Lee, que estaba anonadado. Sin embargo eso no era lo que más nos llamaba la atención. Se había empalmado, aunque parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Cuando por fin reaccionó, no sabía que decir. Fred por su parte se fue acercando a é.

―Vaya Lee, lo siento, no esperaba que te enterases de esto. Pero, ni mucho menos esperaba que te llegase a gustar ―confesó, mientras señalaba el pene de Lee, que había aumentado de tamaño considerablemente.

―Yo… esto… ―finalmente pudo empezar a articular palabras, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo para calmarse, Fred se abalanzó contra él, se arrodilló y empezó a chuparle el pene de una forma salvaje. Por un momento parecía que Lee se iba a poner a gritar, o a apartarse con rapidez, pero algo extraño ocurría. En principio su cara se había tornado desagradable, como si eso fuese lo más asqueroso que le estuviese pasando. Pero su expresión, misteriosamente, se fue tornando a una de absoluto placer.

―Merlín… ooooh… Fred… ―decía entre jadeos ―no pares…

De inmediato Fred se levantó y empujó a Lee hasta su cama. Cogió su varita y con un hechizo cerró mágicamente la puerta. Después con otro insonorizó la estancia. Tras despojarse de su ropa interior, continuó con su trabajo oral, pero antes.

―¿No me ayudas, George?

Aquellas palabras parecieron tener un efecto mágico sobre mí y sin pensarlo me fui quitando la ropa, hasta quedar también desnudo. Me acerqué hasta la cama. Lee parecía no caber en sí de placer, mientras Fred terminaba de lamer su pene y le obligaba a ponerse de rodillas, haciendo que Lee se encontrase enfrente mía. Sin siquiera preguntarlo, me agarró mi miembro y empezó a chuparlo, a la vez que Fred comenzaba a penetrarlo por detrás. Yo gemía y Fred jadeaba. Lee sólo producía unos extraños sonidos a causa de tener la boca ocupada. Mientras Fred aceleraba el ritmo de sus penetraciones, yo obligaba a Lee a que lo hiciese más rápido. Tras un rato, nos cambiamos de posición, yo por detrás y Fred por delante, mientras Lee seguía gozando. Tras acelerar más aún si cabía nuestro ritmo, llegamos al orgasmo entre gritos y jadeos. Después caímos derrotados sobre la cama.

―Ha sido… ―dijo Lee ―impresionante. No sabía que vosotros…

―Es cierto Lee… lástima que no puedas recordarlo ―declaró Fred, mientras se levantaba y cogía su varita, apuntando al chico ―¡_Desmaius_! ― a raíz del hechizo, Lee cayó aturdido.

―¡¿Pero qué haces? ―exclamé yo al ver lo que Fred había hecho.

―Vamos, sabes que no podemos arriesgarnos a que Lee sepa lo nuestro, es mejor así ―y nuevamente apuntando al chico dijo ―¡_Obliviate_! Con eso bastará. Bueno ¿ha sido divertido no crees?

Por un momento le miro incrédulo. Menudo cabrón está hecho.

―Supongo que ha sido una excelente vuelta al colegio.


	6. De celos y Baile de Navidad

**6**

**De celos y Baile de Navidad**

Ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde nuestro regreso a Hogwarts, y en ese intervalo de tiempo habían ocurrido ciertos acontecimientos, como la llegada de los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, nuestra imposibilidad de participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, o la sospechosa selección de Harry como cuarto campeón del colegio. Y ahora había que añadir el baile que se celebraría en Navidad por ser tradición del Torneo.

En ese tiempo las cosas entre Fred y yo podría decirse que tomaron un punto muerto, solamente interrumpido por las veces que Fred se me insinuaba, o por cuando quería que nos enrollásemos de nuevo con Lee, a lo cual yo me negaba en rotundo. No podíamos tirárnoslo a cada dos por tres y después borrarle la memoria. Eso no podía llegar a ser sano.

Una de los requisitos para el baile era, naturalmente, buscar pareja. Yo en eso la verdad es que estaba acojonado. Pensaba en pedírselo a Angelina Johnson, ya que me gustaba bastante. Pero siempre que trataba de solicitárselo, había algo que me lo impedía. Y en eso Fred tampoco me ayudaba mucho.

—Si quieres vamos los dos juntos al Baile —dijo él una noche en nuestra habitación de la Torre de Gryffindor —no creo que a nadie le importe.

—Oh sí, que gran idea. Ya de paso bailamos los dos juntos en medio de todo el mundo y nos besamos ¿no?

—Pues mira no estaría mal —contestó el con sorna.

Ahora en serio, el temido día se iba acercando y yo todavía no tenía pareja. Fred tampoco, aunque él sentía no importarle en absoluto, ya que parecía plenamente confiado que con sólo pedírselo a alguna chica esta aceptaría. Por lo menos otros lo llevaban peor, como mi hermano Ron. Una noche en la Sala Común, estando con él y con Harry hablamos del tema, hasta que nos preguntaron con quienes íbamos a ir. Fred fue quien contestó.

—Yo iré con Angelina.

De repente me quedé en shock. ¿Cómo que iría con Angelina? Pero si sabía que el que deseaba ir con ella era yo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Se lo has pedido ya? —preguntó Ron extrañado.

—No, todavía no. Se lo pediré ahora. ¡Eh, Angelina! —gritó él hacia un grupo de tres chicas que había frente a la chimenea, las cazadoras del equipo. Angelina se aproximó a ellos.

—¿Sí, qué pasa?

—¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo? —preguntó Fred descaradamente. Yo evitaba mirarles.

—¿Al baile? ¿Contigo? —pareció pensárselo durante un rato —Sí claro, porque no —y acto seguido se marchó.

—¿Veis que fácil? —dijo Fred, volviendo a hablar con Ron y Harry.

—Disculpad, pero me tengo que ir —confesé yo de manera monocorde. Dentro de mí había algo que quería estallar.

Subí rápido las escaleras y me encerré en la habitación. Una vez solo, lo único en que podía pensar era en lo mucho que odiaba a Fred.

Al día siguiente me desperté y me vestí rápidamente sólo para no tener que ver a Fred, pues aún no se me había pasado el enfado. Bajé a la Sala Común y de ahí al Gran Comedor. Los pocos que se habían levantado ya y me veían pasar se extrañaban que estuviese con Fred. Sabía que era inevitable que tuviese que enfrentarme a él y que no podría evitarlo eternamente. Y así fue, pues cuando terminé de desayunar me pilló por banda.

—Vaya, gracias por esperarme.

Ni siquiera le hice caso y continúe mi camino hasta la primera clase del día.

—Oh vamos ¿es por lo de Angelina? Pues lo siento vale.

De inmediato me di la vuelta y me enfrenté a él.

—Sabes que me gusta. Sabes que llevó días intentando pedirle que vaya conmigo al baile y vas tú y haces que vaya contigo. ¿Pero qué clase de hermano eres, tío?

—Oye, de verdad lo siento, pero a mí también me gusta Angelina. No quería decírtelo por temor a que te enfadases conmigo, aunque eso ahora da igual. Oye mira, hablé con Angelina y le pregunté si sabía de alguien que quisiese ir contigo y me dijo que Katie querría acompañarte, ¿qué me dices?

Me lo pensé durante un momento. Todavía seguía enfadado con él, pero había que reconocer que fue muy considerado por su parte el que le buscase una pareja para mí. Y Katie tampoco estaba nada mal a fin de cuentas.

—Está bien, de acuerdo.

—¡Sí! —exclamó él —. Sabía que aceptarías —y acto seguido se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios.

—¡Eh! ¿Pero qué haces? Ten cuidado o nos verá alguien.

—Tranquilo, que por aquí no pasa nadie.

Continuamos charlando hasta llegar a nuestra primera clase.

—Y… esto, ¿tú sabes bailar? —pregunté yo, inseguro. Los Weasley no nos caracterizábamos por ser buenos bailarines y los pocos que medianamente lo conseguían, formaban parte de la excepción.

—Pues claro que sé hermanito. ¿Tú no? Bueno no te preocupes, te enseñaré algunos pasos de baile.

Por la noche, tras la cena, habíamos aprovechado para escabullirnos e ir hasta un aula vacía en la que poder practicar sin que nadie nos molestase, o que al menos no sospechasen de nada si de repente nos viesen bailando apretujados.

Tras entrar en el aula, Fred selló la puerta, además de insonorizarla.

—Y recuerda que sólo vamos a bailar ¿vale? Que haya insonorizado el aula no quiere decir que vayamos a hacer lo que tú te piensas.

—Que gracioso —contesté yo sarcástico —. ¿Qué se supone que me vas a enseñar? —pregunté yo, volviéndome hacia él y cambiando de tema.

—Tranquilo, sólo lo básico, un, dos, tres y un, dos, tres… ya sabes esas cosas —dijo mientras se movía de una lado para otro y daba vueltas mientras se agarraba a alguien imaginario, como si estuviese bailando —. ¿Ves? Es muy fácil —se acercó hasta mí y me empezó a dar instrucciones ―. Mira, supongamos que yo soy la chica, entonces pones esta mano aquí, eso es, en la cintura y la otra mano la unes con la mía y las levantamos. Así muy bien. Y ahora… un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres… no me pises… un, dos, tres…

Para mí aquello era realmente difícil, pues me hacía un lío de hacia donde tenía que llevar los pies, procurando siempre no aplastarle un pie a Fred. Pero al rato y sobretodo con mucha práctica, conseguí cogerle el tranquillo. Fred parecía muy contento y ambos nos reíamos. Tras un rato de seguir bailando, paramos y nos sentamos en unas sillas para descansar.

—¿Sigues enfadado por lo de Angelina?

Naturalmente el tema tenía que salir. No, no estaba enfadado, sino triste. Triste no porque mi hermano me hubiese dejado en la estacada, sino triste porque aquello probablemente nos separaría. No en el aspecto material, sino que entre nosotros surgiría una delgada línea divisoria.

—No Fred, no estoy enfadado. Tranquilo, me alegro de que puedas ir al baile con ella.

—Gracias. Bueno, por hoy creo que es suficiente. Ya es bastante tarde y deberíamos irnos —dijo, mientras se levantaba y se daba la vuelta, pero yo, instintivamente, le cogí del brazo y le volví contra mí. Y le besé en los labios. Una de las pocas veces que le besaba a decir verdad, ya que él era más propenso a hacerlo y yo quizás un poco más cohibido.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquel beso fue distinto. No sentía ni deseo ni lujuria, ni querer despojarle de hasta la última de sus prendas para luego hacerle el amor allí mismo, oyendo sus gemidos hasta quedarnos sin fuerzas. No. Aquella vez era simple y llanamente un beso. Cálido y acogedor. El típico beso de la persona con la que desearías estar. El típico beso de la persona a la que amas y que deseas que nunca se vaya, que esté junto a ti siempre.

Nos separamos lentamente, recuperando el compás de nuestras respiraciones, y nos miramos. En sus ojos pude ver que él también había sentido lo mismo que yo.

—Tranquilo —me confesó él con voz calmada —. Estoy aquí, no te voy a dejar.

Y sin decirnos nada más salimos del aula y volvimos sigilosamente a la Torre de Gryffindor.

El gran día había llegado, y faltaban tan sólo dos horas para que el Baile de Navidad diese comienzo. Mientras, yo me encontraba enfrente del espejo poniéndome bien la túnica. No era lo que se decía muy nueva, ya que nuestra familia no tenía mucho dinero, pero al menos era elegante. Y Fred pensaba lo mismo.

—¡Pero qué bueno estás cabrón!

—Cállate —dije yo mientras me sonrojaba —. Venga, vayamos bajando, que las chicas nos estarán esperando ya.

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos a la Sala Común. En ella se encontraban numerosos alumnos, cada uno ataviado con túnicas o vestidos de distinto colores, relegando al habitual negro de todos los días. Cerca de la chimenea se encontraban Angelina y Katie, acompañados de Lee y de su pareja, Alicia Spinnet. Saludé a Katie y ella se agarró a mi brazo, dispuestos los dos a ir al Gran Comedor. Mientras lo hacíamos, no puede evitar fijarme en Fred y Angelina y en como conversaban animadamente.

El Gran Comedor era un auténtico hervidero de alumnos, profesores y miembros del Jurado del Torneo. Las habituales cuatro mesas habían sido reemplazadas por pequeñas mesas redondas con capacidad para unas doce personas. Nos dirigimos hasta una de las que había en el centro, y nos sentamos. Al rato aparecieron alumnos de otras casas, o pertenecientes a los otros colegios y se sentaron con nosotros. Cuando más o menos todos los asientos estaban ocupados, alguien exclamó:

—¡En pie! ¡Los Campeones y sus parejas hacen su entrada!

Todos los asistentes se levantaron y miraron hacia las puertas de entrada, por las que apareció la profesora McGonagall, seguida de las cuatro parejas. Aplaudimos mientras estos caminaban entre nosotros hasta que finalmente se sentaron, permitiéndonos a los demás hacer lo mismo.

Comenzamos a cenar. En la mesa surgían banales temas de conversación, la mayoría de ellos relacionados con el Torneo, la siguiente prueba, quien tenía posibilidades de ganar, o qué bonita era la decoración y que guapa iba la pareja de no sé qué persona. De cuando en cuando miraba de reojo a Fred, quien siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Realmente estaba guapísimo. No paraba de charlar con Angelina, mientras le decía cosas al oído y esta se reía por lo bajo. Retiré la mirada mientras algo se revolvía en mi interior.

Tras la cena, las mesas fueron apartadas, y en una pequeña tarima hicieron aparición Las Brujas de Macbeth, que comenzaron a tocar una canción marchosa y pegadiza que nos hizo saltar a la pista de baile.

Tras varios bailes, llegó una canción lenta. Inmediatamente me agarré a Katie pensando en que ya era hora de poner en práctica las clases de Fred. Bailábamos muy juntos, yo posando mi mano en su cintura, y ella en mi hombro. Instintivamente volví a mirar a Fred, quien también bailaba con Angelina, mientras ambos sonreían y se decían cosas al oído, lo cual les hacía alegrarse aún más si cabía.

—Ay —se quejó Katie —. George, ten más cuidado, me acabas de pisar.

—Lo siento Katie, no soy muy bueno en esto de bailar y me distraje —me disculpé.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —confesó ella mientras sonreía —. Estoy un poco cansada. ¿Vas a por unas bebidas mientras yo me siento?

—Sí claro, en seguida vuelvo —lo que sea con tal de alejarme de ahí.

Me acerqué hasta la barra y pedí dos vasos de hidromiel, pero al instante me lo pensé. Un vaso de hidromiel y un whisky de fuego. Volví hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Katie y le di su bebida. Estuvimos durante un rato charlando, pero gran parte de la conversación se escapaba de mis oídos, pues yo siempre volvía la vista hacia Fred y Angelina, quienes seguían bailando. Aquello que se revolvía en mi interior se había traducido en celos, pero no sabía decir hacia quien, si hacia Fred por estar con Angelina, o hacia Angelina por estar con Fred.

—George… George ¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntaba Katie. Volví la cabeza y la miré extrañado. Parecía enfadada.

—Yo…

—Veo que estás más interesado en mirar a Angelina —confesó ella ofendida —. Mejor me voy a dormir. Estoy cansada —se levantó y se marchó. Apenas hice nada para detenerla, pues Fred y Angelina salían en ese momento del Gran Comedor, cogidos de la mano. Sabía que estaría mal espiar a mi hermano, pero había algo en mí que me obligaba a hacerlo.

Salí del Gran Comedor y los seguí a lo lejos para que no me viesen. Fueron subiendo varios pisos, perdiéndose entre los pasillos y corredores, mientras la música se oía amortiguada. Finalmente llegaron a su destino, y para mi sorpresa no pude creerlo. Era el aula donde los dos habíamos estado bailando. Con la emoción del momento, se habían olvidado de cerrar mágicamente la puerta, así que lentamente me acerqué y los espié. Angelina se encontraba sentada en un pupitre, besando salvajemente a Fred, mientras ambos empezaban a quitarse la ropa. No quise seguir observando tal espectáculo y aparté la mirada. Los celos que sentía se estaban convirtiendo en rabia y agonía.

En silencio me fui alejando del lugar, hasta que al final del pasillo empecé a correr hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, dispuesto a encerrarme en la habitación, o a suicidarme, las dos opciones me parecían válidas.

Cuando llegué, la Sala Común estaba vacía, salvo por una persona que se dirigía a las escaleras. Katie. Se dio la vuelta y me miró. Tenía los ojos llorosos.

—George ¿qué…? —preguntó ella, pero que más dijo no lo supe, pues me acerqué a ella, la cogí de los brazos y la besé. Pareció resistirse al principio, pero después acabó rendida y rodeó mi cuello con sus finos y delicados brazos.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que la alcé, sujetándola por las piernas y la subí hasta mi habitación. La dejé en mi cama y cerré las cortinas. Mientras nos quitábamos la ropa, trataba por todos los medios de borrar de mi mente la imagen de Fred y Angelina juntos. Cuando nos quedamos completamente desnudos, le hice el amor.


	7. Revelación

**7**

**Revelación**

La luz del nuevo día entraba por la ventana, iluminando la habitación. Me desperté a duras penas, con un profundo dolor de cabeza y sin acordarme muy bien de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, cuando noté un brazo apoyado sobre mi pecho. Por un momento llegué a pensar que se trataba de Fred y que los dos, tras una loca noche de fiesta, nos habíamos acostado. Pero cuando miré a la persona que estaba a mi lado, me di cuenta de que no era él, pues Fred no tenía el pelo largo y rubio, ni su cuerpo presentaba contornos femeninos. Y de repente comencé a recordarlo todo. El Baile, las miradas, las risas, los dos juntos en el aula y después yo con ella. Katie. Anoche nos habíamos acostado.

Las cortinas de la cama adoselada permanecían cerradas, sin indicios de que alguien las hubiese abierto para ver quién se encontraba dentro. Las descorrí un poco y miré a las otras camas. Tanto Lee como Fred dormían en sus respectivas. Katie comenzó a removerse hasta que despertó. Me miró. Sonriéndome me besó en los labios, a lo cual yo la correspondí.

—Buenos días —dijo ella, pero yo no le respondí nada, quizás por el aturdimiento que tenía encima. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, hasta que, cuando ya había terminado, se volvió y me besó de nuevo —Te veo esta tarde ¿vale? —asentí con la cabeza, de nuevo sin decir nada, viendo como sigilosamente salía por la puerta.

Aún era demasiado temprano y seguramente el Castillo permanecería en silencio durante varias horas. Sin embargo no podía dormir, bien porque me era imposible volver a conciliar el sueño, quizás porque las imágenes del día anterior asaltaban mis pensamientos. Desesperado, me levanté, me vestí y salí fuera, con rumbo al Gran Comedor, donde se estaría sirviendo ya el desayuno.

No se veía un alma por los pasillos. Cuando llegué al Gran Comedor, en él sólo había algunos de primero y segundo, así como el director y pocos profesores. Hasta ellos parecían cansados, pues presentaban unas caras largas y con profundas ojeras, producto de pasarse la mayor parte de la noche vigilando a que los alumnos no realizasen actividades indecentes desde su punto de vista.

Me senté y eché algo de comida en el plato. Algunos alumnos me miraban extrañados, preguntándose seguramente que hacía un alumno más mayor que ellos a esas horas de la mañana, cuando la inmensa mayoría del castillo todavía descansaba. No les hice caso y empecé a comer.

—¡Hola George! —gritó alguien que se pudo delante de mí. Aquel chorro de voz entró en mis oídos, taladrando mi cerebro y dándome dolor de cabeza. Era Colin Creevey.

—Hola Colin. ¿Podrías no gritar tanto por favor? Me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Vaya lo siento —se disculpó y acto seguido bostezó ampliamente. Se le veía visiblemente cansado, a pesar de que al ser un alumno de tercero no podía asistir al baile, a menos que alguien le hubiese invitado —. Anoche los de tercero y algunos de segundo montamos una pequeña fiesta en la Sala Común, ya que no podíamos asistir al baile. Bueno algunos como Ginny sí pudieron. Que suerte. ¿Qué tal fue? ¿En verdad estuvieron Las Brujas de Macbeth?

—Sí, así es —asentí yo.

—Qué envidia me das. Por cierto, menudo ruido el que provenía de vuestra habitación. No sé, como alguien gritando o algo así.

Desvié la mirada mientras me sonrojaba. Colin iba a seguir preguntándome asuntos relativos al baile, cuando noté que empezaban a llegar más alumnos, probablemente los que no se quedaron hasta muy tarde. Me levanté y, alegando que tenía que ver a alguien, me despedí de él. Salí del Gran Comedor evitando mirar las caras de los alumnos que llegaban, por temor a que Fred fuera alguno de ellos. No volví a la Sala Común, sino que salí a los jardines y caminé hasta sentarme bajo la sombra de un haya.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo me quedé allí, pensando de nuevo en la noche anterior. Sin nada con lo que distraerme, era inevitable reproducir en mi mente la imagen de Fred y Angelina diciéndose algo más que palabras. Lo que sentía dentro de mí no era por Angelina, por el hecho de que no fuera yo quien estuviese con ella. Sino por Fred, por no estar conmigo como yo hubiera deseado que estuviese. Junto a mí. Ni siquiera sabía cómo, pero que hubiese permanecido a mi lado, abrazándome, besándome y diciéndonos tantas cosas que al menos yo por mi parte necesitaba decirle.

Seguí así durante lo que me pareció una eternidad hasta que alguien me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

—Buenos días —miré hacia quien me hablaba. Se trataba de Ginny, quien parecía algo cansada, pues ella también asintió al baile gracias a Neville, quien le había pedido ser su pareja.

—Hola Ginny ¿qué tal ayer con Neville?

—No estuvo mal, aparte de los pisotones al bailar. La noche fue divertida. Bueno ¿y tú que tal con Katie? —preguntó con picardía —. Anoche se oían muchos ruidos en tú habitación. A Lee le dio reparo entrar y casi se quedó durmiendo en uno de los sofás.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —contesté yo. ¿De verdad hicimos tanto ruido como para que se enterase media Casa de Gryffindor?

—Sí ya, claro. Por mí no te cortes, no se lo diré a nadie. Por cierto, Fred te está buscando desde hace un rato, dice que cuando se levantó no estabas en tu cama.

—Vale —contesté yo indiferente.

—¿Es que no vas a ir a ver qué quiere? ¿No estarás enfadado con él por haber ido con Angelina, no?

La miré de nuevo. Para tener tan sólo trece años se enteraba muy rápido de las cosas.

—No, no estoy enfadado con Fred. Ni por Angelina ni por ningún otro asunto —bueno, por uno sí, pero obviamente no podía decírselo a su hermana.

—¿Entonces por qué lo evitas?

—No es asunto tuyo, Ginny —contesté bruscamente mientras me levantaba. Me miró dolida —. Perdona, no quería contestarte mal. Tienes razón, iré a ver qué quiere.

Me despedí y caminé rumbo al castillo, a la vez que podía notar a mi hermana viendo cómo me alejaba. Tras entrar en el castillo, subí a la Sala Común. Pero en el camino finalmente me encontré con Fred.

—Por fin te encuentro. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

—Me levanté temprano y como no podía dormir me fui a desayunar.

—Pues menudas ganas. Yo hace una hora que me he levantado. Bueno ¿qué tal anoche con Katie? —preguntó con una sonrisita en los labios mientras me daba pequeños codazos en el hombro —. Anoche no se hacía más que oíros. Por poco viene McGonagall a ver qué estaba pasando.

—Bueno, tampoco te enterarías de mucho ¿no? Ya que seguramente llegarías tarde.

—Hombre pues no, estuve un rato con Angelina tras salir del Gran Comedor, pero inmediatamente nos fuimos a la Sala Común. Me ha dicho esta mañana que Katie no ha dormido en su cama —volvió de nuevo a sonreír y a dar codazos.

—Entonces ¿no pasasteis la noche juntos? —quise saber yo, ligeramente extrañado.

—No, claro que no. Oye, ¿es que sabes algo que yo no sepa? —inquirió él ante mi insistencia.

—No, por supuesto que no —dije yo rápidamente, tratando de cambiar de tema, haciéndoseme evidente que entre Fred y Angelina no hubo nada más, y empezando a lamentar lo que hice anoche.

—George, que somos hermanos tío. Y gemelos para más énfasis. Dime, ¿qué pasa?

Me miraba serio, a lo cual no pude resistir.

— Anoche, cuando salisteis del baile… os seguí —Fred torció el gesto y arqueó una ceja —. Os seguí hasta el aula donde los dos bailamos días antes, y… y… —pero no podía seguir.

—Y nos viste —terminó de decir él. No parecía poner cara de culpable por el hecho de que yo le pillase besándose con Angelina, sino que estaba visiblemente enfadado —. ¿Me espiaste? —se acercó hasta mí, me agarró del cuello de la túnica y me empujó fuertemente contra la pared — ¡Dilo! ¡¿Me espiaste mientras estaba con Angelina?

—Sí… vi como la besabas. Pensé… pensé… —pero de mi boca no salía palabra alguna, pues la mirada de Fred me lo impedía.

—Pensaste que después nos acostamos ¿no? ¿Por eso lo hiciste anoche con Katie? ¿Por envidia? ¿Por rabia? Eres… ¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Me dijiste que ya no te importaba!

—Fred yo… lo siento… lo siento mucho. No era mi intención…

—¡Eso ahora da igual! ¡No hicimos nada! ¡Nada! ¿Entiendes? ¡No hicimos absolutamente nada porque no quería traicionar tu confianza! ¡Y tú vas y nos espías!

—Lo siento… lo siento… —suplicaba yo, a punto de derrumbarme.

Entonces me soltó y mientras me apoyaba en la pared él cerraba sus puños y respiraba entrecortadamente. Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, alzó su mano derecha y me golpeó en la cara. Caí dolorido al suelo y, sin mirarle, pude oír cómo se marchaba corriendo de allí. Por mi parte, no pude hacer nada más que llorar.

A duras penas conseguí llegar hasta la enfermería mientras tapaba mi nariz, dónde Fred me había pegado, que sangraba poco a poco. Entré y la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, me oyó.

—En seguida le atiendo. Si es para una poción para la resaca lo siento mucho, pero la profesora McGonagall ha dicho que no suministre ninguna a los alumnos. Dice que así aprenderán para la próxima vez —se dio la vuelta y me miró —. ¡Merlín bendito! ¿Pero que le ha pasado joven? —exclamó ella —. Venga, acérquese y siéntese aquí, sobre esta camilla.

Mientras me sentaba, ella sacaba su varita.

—Sólo es una rotura del tabique nasal. Se lo curaré enseguida —me apuntó con la varita a mi nariz y exclamó —. _¡Episkeyo!_

Sentí un calor en la zona de la nariz que pasó a un frío intenso. La sangre había dejado de manar.

—Espere, le limpiaré la sangre, _¡Tergeo!_ —la sangre desapareció de mi cara. La señora Pomfrey bajó la varita y me miró severa —. Y ahora ¿me va a explicar por qué tenía usted la nariz rota?

—Tropecé sin querer y me di contra el suelo de piedra, rompiéndome la nariz —mentí yo.

La enfermera me evaluó durante un rato hasta que suspiró y me permitió marcharme, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo acerca de las consecuencias de una fiesta y de lo patosos que pueden llegar a ser los jóvenes.

Salí de la Enfermería. Ya era casi la hora de comer, pero decidí no bajar al Gran Comedor por no encontrarme a Fred, así que bajé hasta el Vestíbulo para esperar a Katie, ya que habíamos quedado y no quería dejarla tirada.

Al rato apareció y salimos a los jardines para dar un paseo, lejos de las miradas curiosas de los demás. No hablábamos de muchas cosas, quizás por el cansancio de la noche anterior, o por lo que hicimos.

—Creo que ayer hicimos bastante ruido ¿no crees? —preguntó ella sonriendo mientras se agarraba a mi mano.

—Sí, tienes razón —apenas dije nada más, pues mi mente no dejaba de pensar en Fred, en lo enfadado que estaba y en sí me perdonaría algún día.

—La próxima vez tendremos que tener más cuidado.

—Sí, claro.

Empezaba a hacerse tarde y afortunadamente pudimos volver al castillo sin nada más que comentar. Antes de entrar en la Sala Común, la besé en los labios y nos despedimos. Cuando entramos, ella se fue con sus amigas, mientras que yo preferí subir a la habitación, sin siquiera mirar si él estaba en la Sala.

Cuando entré me llevé un chasco. Se encontraba dentro, sentado en su cama, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas. Cuando me oyó entrar levantó la vista. Su cara no mostraba otro gesto que el de indiferencia. Se metió en su cama y cerró las cortinas. Deseando decirle tantas cosas y sin poder articular palabra, bajé apenado la cabeza y me dirigí a mi propia cama para acostarme.


	8. En el salón de té

**8**

**En el salón de té**

Una semana. Ese fue el tiempo que me pasé sin hablar con Fred desde que le confesé que le espié. Y de momento la cosa no parecía que fuese a mejorar. No solíamos permanecer juntos en la misma estancia, salvo que fuese estrictamente necesario, como cuando teníamos que ir a clase o cuando era la hora de acostarse. No íbamos juntos a ningún lado, lo que había hecho sospechar a muchos de nuestra extraña actitud, de cómo dos hermanos que eran uña y carne ahora no se podían ni ver.

Por mi parte, cuando mis intentos de que Fred me perdonase fracasaron, dediqué mis esfuerzos en complacer a Katie y ser un buen novio. Pero las cosas no salían como yo esperaba. Fuera del campo de quidditch, Katie era una chica normal y corriente, no era ni mucho menos lo agresiva y competitiva que podía ser cuando volaba sobre la escoba, sino que era tranquila y siempre hablando de temas banales y sin importancia. A eso le tenía que añadir que yo no dejaba de pensar en Fred y eso me pasaba factura. Cada vez dormía menos, y mi cara empezaba a presentar claros síntomas de pérdida de sueño.

—George… George… —volví en sí ante la insistencia de Katie — ¿me estás escuchando?

—Yo… sí, claro que te oía —alegué yo.

Me miró con cara de enojo.

—¿Entonces qué estaba diciendo?

Ahí me había pillado.

— Pues… ¿De quidditch?

—Ni siquiera te importa lo que te diga —se cruzó de brazos y torció el gesto.

Maldiciéndome a mí mismo, me acerqué a ella y le pasé un brazo por los hombros, mientras acerqué mi rostro al suyo y con mi nariz acaricié su mejilla. Le encantaba que

—Lo siento, no era mi intención pasar de ti. Es que últimamente… hay cosas que me preocupan. No es por ti, tranquila —dije rápidamente al ver cómo abría la boca, seguramente para replicar —es por Fred, ya sabes, es un testarudo.

—¿Es por Angelina?

—No tiene nada que ver con Angelina. Ella… ella ya no me importa. El problema está en que Fred ya no quiere hablar conmigo.

—Pero… ¿qué hiciste para enojarlo? —no era la primera vez que lo preguntaba. Y por supuesto no iba a contestarla. Si se enteraba de que me acosté con ella por despecho, entonces las consecuencias podían ser fatales.

—No te preocupes —contesté mientras la besé en los labios —sólo es un berrinche entre hermanos. Ya verás cómo dentro de muy poco estamos como antes, gastando bromas y todo eso. Es más, lamentarás que volvamos a estar juntos.

Ella se rio.

—Espero que ahora por ser tu novia no sea objetivo de vuestras bromas.

―No puedo prometerte nada.

Simplemente solté una carcajada. Miré el reloj y vi que era la hora de comer. Me levanté del suelo y la ayudé a subir. La rodeé con mis brazos un momento y la volví a besar. Yo no era así de considerado cuando estaba con Fred.

Caminamos hasta el interior del Castillo y de ahí al Gran Comedor. Ni siquiera me fui dando cuenta de lo que pasaba, cuando alguien nos llamó. Katie me arrastró hasta el sitio y nos sentamos. Para cuando me di por enterado ya era tarde. Nos sentamos junto a Alicia y Lee, pero también estaban Angelina y, peor aún, Fred. Este evitaba mirarme.

—¿Dónde estabais? —preguntó Lee con voz pícara — ¡Ay! —se quejó ante el codazo que acababa de darle Alicia.

—¿Qué tal el día? —pregunta ella mientras sonreía.

—Oh, muy bien —contestó Katie, mientras me cogió de la mano y empezó a acariciarla. Pero yo no pude corresponderla, pues me había quedado helado y trataba de mirar a todos menos a Fred —¿Vais a Hogsmeade este fin de semana?

—Fred y yo iremos juntos al salón de Madame Pudipié, ¿verdad Fred? — mencionó Angelina al pelirrojo mientras le rozaba la mejilla y le volteaba la cara hacia ella.

—Esto… sí, claro que iremos —contestó él, pero su cabeza parecía estar en otra parte.

—¿Por qué no venís vosotros también? Podemos ir juntos y dar una vuelta por el pueblo, en plan parejas—dijo Angelina.

—¡Oh que buena idea! —exclamó Katie —¿tú que dices George?

Me quedé estático durante un momento. Mi mirada siguió evitando cruzarse con la de Fred.

―Pues… —pero la suplicante mirada de Katie me impidió pensar con claridad —sí, claro, por qué no.

—Vaya, así que los que no somos parejitas no podemos ir ¿no? —inquirió Lee —. Vale no pasa nada.

—Anda no seas aguafiestas, ya iremos tú y yo por libre — le contestó Alicia.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin más contratiempos. Después salimos rumbo a nuestra siguiente clase.

El sábado llegó en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Aquella mañana esperaba en la Sala Común a que Katie bajase para poder ir al pueblo. En esas, llegó Fred. Por suerte en la estancia había varios alumnos más que también salían a Hogsmeade, lo que le permitió mantenerse prudentemente alejado.

Por fin, Katie bajó acompañada de Angelina. Ambas me saludaron, Katie con un beso. Fred se acercó hasta allí, pero no besó a Angelina. Salimos de la Sala Común y bajamos hasta el Vestíbulo, donde Filch estaba comprobando que todos tuviésemos permiso para salir. En ese intervalo de tiempo, las chicas no paraban de hablar, mientras que Fred y yo ni nos mirábamos.

Cuando salimos, el frío aire de aquella mañana nos golpeó en la cara. Katie se abrazó a mí, y yo, instintivamente la rodeé con mi brazo. Por el contrario, Angelina cruzó los suyos y escondió su cuello en la bufanda para protegerse del frío, mientras que Fred simplemente había metido sus manos en los bolsillos.

Llegamos hasta la entrada del pueblo, donde los alumnos iban y venían. Nuestra primera parada fue Honeydukes, donde las chicas compraron algunos dulces. Yo no compré porque no me apetecía, aunque acepté amablemente una meiga frita que Katie me ofreció. Fred por el contrario rehusaba las golosinas que Angelina le brindaba. Normalmente cuando Fred y yo íbamos a esta tienda, juntábamos nuestros ahorros y comprábamos algunas cosas.

De ahí fuimos a la oficina de correos, pues Katie quería mandarles una postal a sus padres.

—Será sólo un momento ¿no os importa verdad?

Todos negamos con la cabeza y entramos en la oficina, donde cientos y cientos de lechuzas se apiñaban en anaqueles, mientras otras iban y venían volando, todas llevando cartas atadas a sus patas. Mientras Katie y yo estábamos ante una pequeña mesa preparando la carta, Fred y Angelina se mantenían apartados y hablando entre sí, pero su conversación parecía ser de todo menos agradable.

Tras mandar la lechuza con la carta, salimos fuera. Pasamos por delante de la tienda de artículo de broma de Zonko, pero ni nos detuvimos a mirar el escaparate. Únicamente entraba en esa tienda si era acompañado de Fred. De ahí ingresamos en Dervish y Banges, la tienda de artículos mágicos, pues Angelina necesitaba comprar una lente nueva para su telescopio.

Finalmente fuimos a Las Tres Escobas para tomar algo y luego bajaríamos a almorzar algo, para más tarde ir hasta el salón de té. En la taberna reinaba una atmósfera de bullicio, toda repleta de alumnos. Madame Rosmerta hacía verdaderos esfuerzos mientras llevaba la bandeja con jarras de cerveza de mantequilla o hidromiel a la vez que trataba de esquivar a todo aquel que se pusiese delante de ellos. Llegó hasta nuestra mesa:

—Buenos días, chicos ¿qué se os apetece para tomar?

—A mí una cerveza de mantequilla —dije yo. Fred pidió lo mismo.

—Yo una jarra de hidromiel —pidió Angelina.

—Y yo un jarabe de cereza y gaseosa. Sin hielo por favor.

La tabernera apuntó todo lo solicitado.

—Marchando —y se anduvo rumbo a la barra. En el tiempo que tardó en traer las bebidas, no dijimos nada.

Mientras nos tomábamos las cosas, Katie se pegó a mí, lo que hacía que yo le pasase un brazo por encima, mientras que Fred y Angelina apenas se tocaron.

Tras terminar las bebidas, nos dirigimos rumbo al restaurante de la señora Fletcher, donde almorzamos, pues aquella salida a Hogsmeade duraba hasta la noche. Cuando terminamos, dimos un paseo para bajar la comida, el cual que nos llevó hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Allí nos sentamos junto a unas hayas. Katie se apoyó en mí y se abrazó. Angelina hizo lo mismo, aunque Fred parecía mostrarse reacio a ello. Al cabo de un rato ambas se quedaron dormidas y los dos desviamos nuestras miradas, mientras esperábamos lo que nos pareció una eternidad.

El sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte y una lluvia copiosa comenzó a caer. Corriendo, los cuatro llegamos hasta el salón de Madame Pudipié. El ambiente era empalagoso hasta más no poder, con múltiples parejas demostrando su amor.

Nos sentamos en una mesa redonda. Madame Pudipié, con una profunda sonrisa que mostraba todos los radiantes dientes de su boca, nos preguntó qué queríamos. Té para todos.

Al rato volvió y nos sirvió. Las palabras sobraban en aquel momento, a decir verdad en toda la sala, pues sólo se oía el sonido de los besuqueos. Katie pareció querer tomar ejemplo y se acercó a mi cara y empezó a besar mis labios. Al principio me resistí, ya que Fred y Angelina estaban delante de nosotros. Las tazas llenas hasta arriba de té pasaron a un segundo plano.

Angelina trataba de hacer lo mismo con Fred y sus brazos rodeaban su cuello mientras le besaba en la mejilla. Pero Fred no se dejaba hacer, pues no paraba de mirarnos. Aquello pudo con la paciencia de la chica.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —inquirió Angelina hacia él. Katie y yo dejamos de besarnos y los miramos.

—No me pasa nada —contestó él ofuscadamente.

—¿Ah, no? Llevas desde esta mañana en la Sala Común sin… sin parecer que seas mi novio. ¿No has visto acaso como ellos demuestran su amor? —aquello sonó muy melodramático, pero era comprensible. Katie y yo enrojecimos.

—¿Su amor? —preguntó Fred de forma sarcástica —¿Su amor dices? ¿Es que no lo sabes?

—¿Saber qué? —indagó ella. Yo empezaba a sospechar de las intenciones de mi hermano, mientras Katie prestaba atención.

—¿Es que acaso no se lo has contado? —me preguntó Fred por primera vez en días —¿No le has mencionado nada de la noche del Baile?

—Fred, no lo hagas… por favor no lo hagas —dije yo en un deje de súplica mientras comenzaba a ponerme nervioso.

—¿Qué pasó la noche del Baile? —preguntó Katie extrañada —¿George? —al ver que yo no contestaba cambió de hermano —¿Fred?

Mis miradas no fueron suficientes para hacerle cambiar de opinión y que se detuviese.

—La noche del Baile, George nos siguió a Angelina y a mí hasta un aula. Luego nos espió. Tras irse creyendo que hicimos algo que en realidad no ocurrió, llegó enojado y confuso a la Sala Común y dio la casualidad de que tú estabas allí —No hicieron falta más palabras para que Katie volviese su cara hacia mí.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó ella dolida y claramente dispuesta a ponerse a llorar —¿Me utilizaste?

—Katie yo… lo siento… no era mi intención, tú eres… muy importante para mí.

Pero ella comenzó a llorar, y lágrimas gruesas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

—Eres… eres —pero no explicó que era, pues alzó su mano y me sacudió una bofetada en la cara. Acto seguido se levantó y salió corriendo. Todo el mundo nos miraba.

—Quítate de en medio —le dijo Angelina a Fred, empujándolo. Se levantó y, antes de salir por la puerta, me dirigió una profunda mirada de odio y rencor.

Yo también me levanté y salí disparado hacia fuera, donde ya era de noche y llovía fuertemente. Corría hacia donde supuestamente Katie se dirigiría, hacia el Castillo. Yo gritaba:

—¡Katie! ¡Katie espera! —pero el fuerte aguacero silenciaba mi voz. Los alumnos que aún seguían por el pueblo corrían rumbo al castillo para resguardarse de la lluvia.

Cuando por fin llegué al Vestíbulo, Angelina estaba cerca de la escalera. Al poco Fred también apareció. Empapado me acerqué a la chica.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunté yo suplicante.

—Déjala en paz ¿vale? No quiere verte —y acto seguido se marchó.

Me senté derrotado en la escalera de mármol y apoyé mi cabeza en mis manos. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Fred estaba delante de mí. Tras lo que pareció un largo silencio, al fin habló.

—Lo siento —dijo él de forma sincera —. No quería hacerlo. No sabía que estuvieseis tan bien. Lo mío con Angelina no funciona.

Alcé la cabeza y le miré furioso. Me acerqué hasta él y le agarré por el cuello de la túnica, sin importarme mucho que los allí presentes nos estuviesen mirando. Pero inmediatamente le solté, me di la vuelta y salí corriendo, con él detrás de mí.

No llevaba un rumbo fijo. Quizás por pura casualidad o por capricho del destino, llegué hasta el aula donde un día los dos bailamos y nos besamos. Abrí la puerta estrepitosamente y, tras no poder aguantar más, liberé mi rabia contenida y empecé a volcar mesas y a lanzar sillas, sin importarme mucho el ruido que estuviese provocando. Fred apareció al instante, sellando mágicamente la puerta e insonorizando el aula. Se quedó un momento viendo como lanzaba de aquí para allá todo aquello que se pudiese lanzar, hasta que se acercó a mí y me sujetó los brazos. Nos quedamos así durante un rato, frente a frente.

Empecé a llorar. Él me miraba de forma apenada y yo me derrumbaba en sus brazos. Mientras permitía que me arrodillase, comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, hasta que me besó en los labios de manera profunda. Un beso de reconciliación. Dejé de llorar y él empezó a secar mis lágrimas. No nos dijimos nada más. Simplemente nos tumbamos sobre el suelo y nos quedamos abrazados.

* * *

_Una pequeña aclaración. Los que ya hubieses leído el fic cuando estuvo terminado, quizás la historia os suene de mucho y no notéis cambio alguno. Los cambios que hay en estos primeros capítulos son de ortografía y redacción, pequeños errores que pasé por alto la primera vez. Los cambios y adiciones al fic llegarán a la altura del séptimo libro, ya que el fic lo escribí antes de leerlo, o a lo sumo cuando lo estaba leyendo, por lo que añadiré algunas cosas. _


	9. Miedo

**9**

**Miedo**

Despertamos al día siguiente pues nos habíamos quedado toda la noche abrazados en el suelo hasta quedarnos dormidos. Tras levantarnos salimos del aula y fuimos a la Sala Común. Por suerte era domingo, así que podíamos descansar todo lo que quisiésemos. Cuando llegamos, Angelina, Alicia y Katie estaba en sentadas en uno de los sofás. Katie presentaba síntomas de haber estado llorando toda la noche y cuando me vio, se le humedecieron los ojos.

—No te preocupes —me dijo Fred —. Angelina hablará con ella y todo se arreglará ¿Subimos arriba?

Asentí con la cabeza y fuimos a la habitación. Una vez dentro, Lee no estaba, nos tumbamos en nuestras camas y descansamos un poco. Pero yo fingía dormir. Los últimos días pasados habían sido un verdadero torbellino de acontecimientos. Desde mi fallo al creer que Fred se había acostado con Angelina, muchas cosas habían pasado: Katie, el enfado de Fred, las citas, Hogsmeade…

Tras lo que parecieron horas, Fred se acercó a mí y se sentó en la cama, mientras que con su mano acariciaba mi pelo.

—¿No duermes? —pregunta él preocupado.

—No… —le miro a sus azules ojos —Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes por no dormir?

—No, tonto —confieso yo mientras me incorporo y le beso en los labios —. Por cómo me he comportado estos días. Por no confiar en ti. Por muchas cosas quizás.

—Yo también lo siento —y me besó —. Por mi actitud de ayer, por estropearlo todo.

Nos quedamos callados, hasta que decidimos levantarnos y bajar al Gran Comedor a comer algo, ya que estábamos hambrientos.

Los meses transcurrían con total normalidad. A Katie se le pasó el enfado y ahora manteníamos una relación de seria formalidad y cordialidad entre ambos. Fred y Angelina, por su parte, habían puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y hablaron de los problemas que ambos tenían para intentar salvar la relación.

Por mi parte, la relación con Fred se podría decir que había pasado a un siguiente nivel. No desaprovechábamos ni un solo segundo para dar rienda suelta a nuestros instintos. Cualquier roce, cualquier mirada o insinuación, todo bastaba para buscar un lugar privado y fundirnos en apasionados besos y caricias.

Esta situación hacía sospechar a los demás, que no se explicaban nuestras constantes desapariciones y nuestra extraña actitud el uno para con el otro. Afortunadamente la situación en el colegio lograba disimular nuestros escarceos.

La segunda prueba del Torneo había finalizado, con los Campeones de Hogwarts muy igualados. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que la tercera y última prueba diese comienzo, y el laberinto que estaban preparando en el campo de quidditch era un absoluto misterio.

—¿Qué crees que habrá? —me preguntó Fred mientras me acariciaba el pelo, algo que se había convertido en algo usual.

—Quién sabe, sólo espero que Harry esté a la altura.

Y por fin, el día había llegado. Mi madre y Bill habían venido para apoyar a Harry y en ese momento todos los Weasley y Hermione nos encontrábamos en las gradas que se habían preparado en torno al gran laberinto. Entre gritos y aplausos, los Campeones fueron entrando. Aquello suponía toda una angustia, pues la espera era larga. Al cabo de lo que nos pareció una eternidad, unas chispas rojas aparecieron en el aire. Tras el internamiento de los profesores, la primera en abandonar fue Fleur Delacour, que estaba inconsciente.

—¿Creéis que estará bien? —preguntó Ron preocupado.

—Pues claro que sí, quizás la hayan aturdido —contestó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

Los minutos y las horas seguían pasando y Harry, Diggory y Krum continuaban allí dentro. Mientras la señora Pomfrey hacía volver en sí a Fleur, nuevas chispas rojas aparecieron en el aire y al rato sacaron a Krum del laberinto.

―¿Creéis que estará bien? ―preguntó Hermione esta vez, preocupada.

―Pues claro que sí, quizás le hayan aturdido ―contestó Ron de manera burlona mientras fruncía el ceño.

Sólo quedaban dos en el interior.

—¿Cómo creéis que le irá? —quiso saber nuestra madre, visiblemente preocupada.

—No te preocupes, él sabe cuidar de sí mismo ―dijo Bill.

Entonces, como si de una petición se hubiese tratado, los cuerpos de Harry y Diggory aparecieron enfrente de la entrada, con la Copa del Torneo. Pero algo iba mal, pues Cedric no se movía. Al instante ocurrieron gritos, seguidos de llantos, pues lo que veíamos no podía ser verdad. Cedric Diggory estaba muerto.

—Recordad a Cedric Diggory.

Esas fueron las palabras de Dumbledore en el banquete de final de curso. El Gran Comedor, que para este banquete celebraba por todo lo alto la victoria de la Casa con más puntos, ahora estaba engalanada con tapices negros en honor a Cedric. Su muerte no había sido la única desgracia, pues Lord Voldemort había regresado, con más poder si cabía.

Estaba asustado. A veces no sabía decir por qué la verdad. El mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos había vuelto y ahora todos estábamos en peligro, incluidos Fred y yo, y eso era lo que más miedo me daba.

El último día de colegio había sido un auténtico caos. Muchos padres vinieron para llevarse a sus hijos por los acontecimientos sucedidos en el colegio. Aquella noche, me encontraba mirando por la ventana al lago negro. Estaba en ropa interior, mientras me apoyaba en el alféizar. Fred se acercó a mí, también en ropa interior y se sentó en el alféizar tras darme un beso. Lee no estaba, ya que se había ido a casa tras venir a recogerle su padre.

—¿En qué piensas? —quiso saber él.

—En muchas cosas ahora que pasan estas cosas.

—¿Puedo saber alguna?

Le miro a los ojos, a sus sorprendentes e hipnóticos ojos azules capaces de encandilarme, y que ahora suplican por saber qué estoy pensando.

—Tengo miedo.

Fred no se ríe. Hace tiempo que había aprendido a no hacerlo. No es lo mismo si nos lo hubiese dicho Ron. Si nos confesase que tenía miedo, lo más seguro es que nos hubiésemos partido de risa delante de él.

—¿Miedo a qué, George?

Medito mi respuesta durante un rato.

—Cedric ha muerto. Quien-Tú-Sabes ha regresado y temo por lo que nos pueda pasar, porque te ocurra algo malo a ti o a mí. Nuestra familia es la mayor traidora a la sangre. No quiero perderte.

Fred cerró los ojos. Tras separar sus párpados, sus manos abrieron la ventana. Una brisa cálida propia del verano dio en mi cara. Entonces me instó a acercarme y me abrazó, acariciando mi pelo.

—¿Has visto que buen tiempo hace? Estoy deseando que sea verano para ir a bañarnos al lago —se quedó callado durante un momento —. Oye, yo también tengo miedo. Miedo de lo que pueda pasar. Pero creo que tenemos algunas prioridades, como abrir la tienda de artículos de broma ¿no crees? Sé que son tiempos difíciles, hermano, pero pienso que juntos los haremos más llevaderos. Porque te digo una cosa, no pienso dejarte. Jamás. Estaré siempre contigo.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo

Y con un beso sellamos nuestro pacto.

Al día siguiente, nos encontrábamos en el andén de Hogsmeade para subirnos al expreso, rumbo a casa. La sorpresa sin duda llegó cuando en King's Cross, Harry nos dio el dinero de su recompensa. Mil flamantes galeones.

—Para vuestra tienda. Creo que las risas serán muy necesarias a partir de ahora.

No teníamos palabras de agradecimiento. Nuestras caras bastaban. Únicamente Fred me pasó un brazo por el hombro y me dijo:

—Ves, de esto es de lo que nos debemos preocupar, de nuestra tienda de bromas.


	10. Sortilegios Weasley

**10**

**Sortilegios Weasley**

El regreso del Innombrable había traído consigo que nuestra familia entrase a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, el grupo creado por Dumbledore durante la primera guerra para hacer frente a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos. Eso había ocasionado que todos nos mudásemos a la casa de Sirius Black, en el Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. El lugar era bastante tétrico y oscuro y nuestra madre nos dijo que nos pasaríamos un buen tiempo limpiando, a lo que todos nos quejamos.

Por suerte descubrimos que nuestra habitación constaba solamente de una cama de matrimonio, lo cual nos alegró. La misma noche que llegamos y todos se fueron a dormir, nosotros deshicimos nuestras maletas y después nos desnudamos y nos metimos en la cama.

—Aquí no se está tan mal —sentenció Fred mientras se abrazaba a mi espalda y con su mano me daba pequeños masajes en el torso.

—Es cierto. Mamá dijo que podían traer otra cama, para no tener que dormir juntos, pero le dije que no importaba en absoluto. Creo que a papá no le gustó nada la idea. ¿No tienes miedo de que alguien entre y nos vea así?

―No creo que pase nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato. Estábamos a oscuras y teníamos que dormir, pues al día siguiente tendríamos que ponernos con la limpieza de la casa.

—He estado perfeccionando las orejas extensibles. Si todo sale bien, podremos utilizarlas pronto. Aquí se celebran muchas reuniones de la Orden. ¿Tú que piensas?

Pero Fred quiso cambiar de tema.

— ¿Crees que algún día llegaremos a contarlo?

Me di la vuelta y le miré a la cara, concretamente a sus ojos azules hipnóticos. Por un momento quise no hacer caso a sus palabras, dejar las conversaciones a un lado y besarlo fuerte y salvajemente y hacerle el amor en esa cómoda cama hasta caer exhaustos y rendidos, cubiertos de sudor y jadeando. Pero no.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero… —dijo él acercándose más a mí y casi rozando sus labios contra los míos — a que si llegará el día en que le contemos al mundo lo que estamos haciendo.

Medité mis palabras antes de hablar. Claro que no. Nadie debía saber que dos hermanos de sangre se acostaban juntos. Eso era incesto. Si nuestros padres lo descubrían, probablemente nos separarían para el resto de nuestras vidas. Y yo eso no lo podía permitir. Prefería mil veces vivir en secreto una aventura con Fred a desvelarlo al mundo.

—No Fred. Nadie puede saberlo. Además, tú sales con Angelina, las cosas tienen que ser así. Nos casaremos con nuestras respectivas en el futuro y fundaremos nuestras familias. Y supongo que tendremos que dejar de comportarnos como una pareja.

Fred pareció ofenderse. Se puso de rodillas encima de mí.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es que no quieres que estemos juntos para el resto de nuestra vida?

Yo me incorporé y lo abracé.

— Pues claro que quiero que estemos juntos, tonto. Pero no podemos mantener una relación sentimental. Somos hermanos Fred, no novios.

—Tienes razón —y de repente empezó a besarme en la boca y en el cuello, hasta que yo no pude más y ahí mismo hicimos el amor.

Al cabo de un rato, cansados y sudorosos, permanecíamos tumbados, yo abrazado a Fred y el pasándome un brazo por el hombro. Así nos quedamos dormidos.

A los pocos días de llegar, también vino Harry a Grimmauld Place. Mientras los mayores se dedicaban a asistir a reuniones importantes que Fred y yo nos afanábamos por espiar, nuestra madre nos instaba y preparaba para limpiar la casa a fondo y hacerla habitable, actividad que nosotros aprovechábamos para hacernos con ingredientes suficientes para nuestros experimentos.

Mundungus Fletcher también era una valiosa fuente de ayuda, ya que tenía acceso al mercado negro de artículos mágicos. Sin embargo a veces nuestra madre nos descubría, y nos quitaba lo que duramente habíamos conseguido.

Estábamos también atentos a lo que el Ministerio decidiese sobre Harry y su infracción por cometer magia. Por suerte lo absolvieron de todos los cargos. Cuando la vuelta a Hogwarts se acercaba, llegaron nuestras cartas con el material para el colegio y una sorpresa, Ron había sido elegido como prefecto.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma y de las gordas, pues Ron no podía ser prefecto. Eso dificultaba nuestro radio de acción, pues Hermione era la nueva prefecta. Que Ron fuese designado prefecto hacía que se pareciese más al idiota de Percy. Percy… el muy imbécil se había largado al no querer creer a mi padre sobre el regreso de Voldemort. Mi madre estaba preocupada y, para que me voy a engañar, yo también lo estaba.

Finalmente, el esperado regreso a Hogwarts llegó por fin y aquella mañana nos encontrábamos muy ajetreados preparando nuestros baúles para marcharnos. Para Fred y para mí, este era nuestro último año en Hogwarts. Lo que haríamos después, ya lo teníamos planeado, porque con el dinero de Harry habíamos conseguido un local en el Callejón Diagon para nuestra tienda y ya teníamos todos los papeles firmados para ponerla en marcha. Únicamente nos pedían terminar el colegio.

Después del viaje, llegamos a la estación de King's Cross, donde desde allí accedimos a la estación 9 y ¾, hasta que nos subimos al expreso escarlata. Dentro nos despedimos de los demás y buscamos un compartimiento para los dos. Una vez conseguido, nos metimos en él.

—Creí que no nos dejarían solos —confesó Fred mientras me besaba.

—Tienes razón —dije yo mientras le acariciaba —. Esto de ser los mayores es un fastidio, siempre estando pendientes de todo.

—Sí, es verdad. Tengo unas ganas de que sea final de curso para poder largarnos a la tienda.

De repente se oyeron voces y la puerta corredera se abrió. Nos separamos a tiempo y por ella entraron Lee y Angelina. Lee nos saludó y Angelina corrió a besar a Fred. Casi había olvidado que esos dos seguían juntos y que Fred se afanaba por mejorar en la relación. A mi cabeza vino la conversación que los dos tuvimos, acerca de nuestro futuro y de que no podríamos estar juntos, ya que cada uno deberíamos formar nuestras familias. Por ello asumía que Fred y Angelina estuviesen juntos, y que por ello en un futuro fundasen una familia.

El viaje transcurrió sin sobresaltos para todos y llegamos al fin a Hogsmeade, desde donde se subieron a los carruajes y llegaron al colegio. Una vez en su interior, accedieron al Gran Comedor, donde esperaron a que llegasen los nuevos de primero. Tras terminar la Selección, Dumbledore se dispuso a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por una mujer vestida de rosa, toda de rosa.

—Disculpe profesor, me gustaría presentarme…

Todo en ella, desde su forma de andar, hasta su manera de hablar aburría de sobremanera y Fred y yo nos pusimos a hablar con Lee. Después de que la mujer terminase, salimos del Gran Comedor a la Sala Común. Lee se escabulló, ya que nos enteramos de que salía con Alicia. Eso nos permitió quedarnos solos. Subimos casi corriendo.

Entramos en la habitación, Fred sellándola e insonorizándola mágicamente y nos derrumbamos sobre mi cama. Nos estuvimos besando durante un buen rato, hasta que paramos.

—Deberíamos dejarlo… Lee no tardará en volver —hice un intento por levantarme, pero él me lo impidió.

—Voy a dejar a Angelina —me confesó con voz ronca, mientras me observaba con sus hipnóticos ojos azules.

—Pero… ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Lo que oyes… —dijo mientras me volvía a besar —voy a dejar a Angelina. Y no me importa porque se lo que quiero ahora, quiero quedarme contigo George, quiero estar a tu lado siempre. ¿Te acuerdas que te lo prometí el curso pasado? Pues así lo entiendo.

Yo no sabía que responder, me retiré y me levanté.

—¿Qué me dices?

No supe que contestarle salvo que le mire confuso.

—Es tarde y mañana tenemos clase. Mejor que vayamos a dormir ya. Fred.

Él se quedó extrañado, pero no dijo nada y se fue a dormir.

Aquello no podía ser verdad. Fred y yo no estábamos destinados a ser pareja. Sí hermanos, sin duda. Pero no pareja. Nadie lo aceptaría. Pensando en ello, no pude dormir.

El tiempo pasaba volando. Para todos menos para mí, que no paraba de pensar en la revelación de Fred. Yo no le contesté. Procuré ser siempre un buen hermano, pero no le contesté. Él pareció entender la situación y no insistió, pero en su interior siempre deseaba saber qué opinaba al respecto. En cuanto a Angelina, se había quedado muy destrozada al saber que Fred la había dejado.

Por suerte, podíamos ocuparnos de la creación de nuestra futura tiende artículos de broma y de vender lo más posible en Hogwarts. Pero teníamos dificultades obvias, como las prohibiciones de Hermione como prefecta y Umbridge, que además de profesora de Defensa, también se había convertido en Inquisidora del colegio.

La situación se estaba volviendo delicada y a Harry se le ocurrió formar un grupo de estudio para aprender hechizos defensivos, ya que Umbridge y el Ministerio no querían que aprendiésemos por temor a que Dumbledore crease un ejército con los alumnos. Así fue como fundamos el Ejército de Dumbledore, con el cual estuvimos funcionando hasta que nos traicionaron y revelaron.

Cada día que pasaba se convertía en una tortura, producto del aburrimiento, a causa de que nos habían expulsado del equipo de quidditch. Y para colmo Dumbledore había tenido que huir, dejando la dirección del colegio a Umbridge. En esas, una tarde en nuestra habitación, sentados en el alféizar de la ventana, yo pregunté:

—¿Qué hacemos aquí Fred?

—¿Cómo? Pues… no sé. Estudiar supongo.

—Eso no, hombre. Mira, ya no podemos vender nada. Estamos fuera del equipo y ya no hay más ejército de Dumbledore. Umbridge nos ha quitado todo aquello por lo que merecíamos estar en Hogwarts. Ahora simplemente…

—Ahora no tenemos nada ¿Estás sugiriendo que dejemos el castillo?

Yo me acerqué a él y lo besé en los labios, confirmándole mi decisión.

—Está bien hermano, pero no me iré sin vengarme de ella.

Lo planeamos toda la noche. Tras el bonito accidente intencionado de las bengalas Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley, consideramos que tendríamos que montar una gorda para dejársela a Umbridge.

—¿Qué te parece esto? —pregunté yo.

—No es lo suficientemente potente.

—¿Y esto otro?

—Eso hermano mío… es genial —puntualizó.

Al día siguiente, nuestro plan estaba a punto. Una vez estábamos en el pasillo elegido, accionamos el artículo seleccionado y al instante un enorme pantano apareció, cubriéndolo todo. Las pocas personas que allí había gritaron al ver como se hundían en el agua. El estruendo hizo que aparecieron alumnos y profesores por igual, incluida Umbridge. Parecía encolerizada.

—¿Os parece bonito hacer aparecer un pantano en un pasillo de la escuela?

—Pues sí —alegué yo —. No le veo ningún problema.

—Cogedlos inmediatamente.

Pero al instante alzamos nuestras varitas y gritamos al unísono:

―¡_Accio escobas_!

Nuestras escobas de carreras aparecieron enfrente de nosotros tras venir volando desde el despacho de Umbridge. Tras despedirnos, nos subimos a ella.

—¡Cogedlos! —gritó la arpía.

Pero alzamos el vuelo y huimos, no sin antes pedirle a Peeves que le complicase la vida a esa repelente mujer.

Cuando por fin nos íbamos, no sabía en verdad a dónde iríamos. No podíamos dirigirnos a la Madriguera, ya que a nuestra madre le sentaría fatal que abandonásemos Hogwarts.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté yo, mientras empezaba a anochecer.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Sígueme.

Tras volar unas horas, llegamos al Callejón Diagon y bajamos hasta la empedrada calle. Caminamos un rato hasta llegar a un local vacío.

—Es aquí.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté yo.

—El emplazamiento de nuestra tienda de artículos de broma.

No pude más que sonreír. Entramos en el local, que estaba sucio y destartalado, pero que con limpieza y reparación quedaría mucho mejor. Subimos al piso de arriba.

—Supongo que podremos vivir aquí durante un tiempo, ¿qué te parece?

No contesté nada. Únicamente me lancé sobre él y le comencé a besar. Aquello para él significaba que estaba contento con el lugar. Mis besos fueron a más, y empecé a quitarle la túnica del colegio, mientras él hacía lo mismo, hasta que, tras quitarnos más prendas, nos quedamos desnudos.

Me tumbó sobre una vieja cama con sábanas blancas y me empezó a besar el cuerpo, mientras yo me excitaba y hacía lo mismo. Cuando no pude más, él me alzó las piernas y apuntándome me penetró fuertemente. Yo solté un fuerte alarido de placer sin importarme lo que pudieran oír los ocupantes de las tiendas de alrededor, hasta que al no poder más, llegamos al éxtasis. Tras caer rendidos sobre la cama, él se dio la vuelta y me miró. Entonces yo no pude aguantar más y le confesé algo:

—Te quiero.

Él se incorporó rápidamente, incrédulo.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que te quiero —no era un _te quiero_como el que se podían decir dos hermanos. No. Era un _te quiero_ de amor, de pareja, de dos personas que no pueden aguantar más y se dicen lo que piensan. Con esas dos palabras, sellaba nuestra relación y nuestro futuro.

Él me sonrió.

—Yo también te quiero George.

Y ambos nos besamos. Tras eso nos quedamos dormidos sobre la cama.


	11. Asesinato

**11**

**Asesinato**

Al día siguiente, la luz del sol golpeaba sobre nuestros desnudos cuerpos, calentándolos hasta que nos despertamos. Tras darnos una ducha juntos, nos vestimos y bajamos a la tienda. Había muchas cosas viejas, pero otras eran de fácil aprovechamiento, como las estanterías o el mostrador.

Tras un exhaustivo trabajo, quedó apta para poder trabajar. Tras hablar con los proveedores, nos hicimos con material suficiente. También contábamos con nuestras propias reservas y aquella misma mañana, sorprendentemente, inauguramos el local. Así nacía Sortilegios Weasley.

—Serán doce galeones caballero —le dije al mago que compraba los artículos de broma para su hijo.

—Gracias —pagó y se fue. Ese era el último cliente.

Fred aprovechó para colgar el cartel de cerrado mientras yo barría un poco la tienda. Mientras tanto, Verity, la chica nueva que habíamos contratado para ayudarnos, reabastecía una de las estanterías con productos de polvo peruano de la oscuridad.

Las cosas iban realmente bien, a pesar de que estábamos en una guerra ya declarada y todos los días había muertes y desapariciones. Cuando Verity finalmente se fue, yo apagué las luces y subí a la planta de arriba, la cual convertimos en un pequeño hogar.

Nuestra madre no aceptó que hubiésemos dejado el colegio, pero al ver lo bien que nos iba, acabó aceptando el cambio. Sin embargo, tuvimos que hacer frente al primer día que vino a la tienda para regañarnos por el escándalo que habíamos montado en la escuela.

La pequeña casa no estaba amueblada. Una puerta llevaba a un baño diminuto, y el resto era una sola habitación. A la derecha había una pequeña cocina, pero ni Fred ni yo sabíamos cocinar, por lo que siempre acabábamos por ir a cenar a algún sitio cercano, ya que nos los podíamos permitir.

No había sofás ni sillas. En el centro una alfombra escarlata y esponjosa sobre la que reposaban dos amplios colchones con las sábanas blancas revueltas. En la pared de la izquierda se encontraban varias mesas con revistas y en el fondo cajas con nuestros artículos defectuosos o futuras creaciones.

Fred se había puesto sus mejores ropas y esperaba a que yo me cambiase:

—Venga, date prisa, tenemos reserva en el Magic's Deli —me confesaba él insistentemente.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Estaba diciéndole adiós a Verity. Trabaja muy bien… —digo yo mientras me cambio —y creo que deberíamos subirle el sueldo.

Salí ya vestido, besé a Fred y bajamos abajo. Salimos fuera y caminamos por la empedrada calle hasta llegar a un restaurante cercano al taller de varitas de Ollivander, ahora cerrado. Estábamos cerca de la calle de los bares y restaurantes. Nos adentramos en el Magic's Deli, un restaurante llevado por magos italianos.

—Saludos, soy Fabrizio, y esta noche seré su camarero.

—Buenas noches, me llamo Fred Weasley y tengo reservada una mesa para dos.

—Acompáñeme señor Weasley.

Caminamos hasta un lugar apartado y nos sentamos. Nos dieron la carta y la miramos. Yo me pedí unos spaghettis boloñesa y Fred una lasaña. Pedimos además vino de elfo.

—Bueno, la tienda va muy bien —confesé yo.

—Cierto, pero creo que esto no durará mucho ¿sabes? Somos miembros de una de las familias más traidoras a la sangre y ahora estamos en el punto de mira.

—Tienes razón, pero lo mejor es que disfrutemos hasta el final. ¿Has visto los nuevos carteles? Creo que podríamos hechizarlos.

—Me parece una excelente idea. ¿Cómo está Katie?

Hace unos días recibí la noticia de que Katie Bell había sido atacada en Hogsmeade, y llevada a San Mungo, donde fui a verla.

—Bien, aunque aún no ha despertado.

Seguimos cenando hasta que terminamos y nos vamos a un pub cercano, La Hechicera, donde tomamos algo y bailamos. Finalmente volvimos a la tienda para dormir, aunque sólo Fred lo hacía.

Yo tenía la vista fija en el techo. El Señor Tenebroso había vuelto hacía ya casi un año y era cierto que mi familia estaba en grave peligro, como el reloj de mi madre se afanaba en recordarles a todos. Y yo temía por Fred. Al final, el sueño me venció a mí también y me dormí.

El que tuvo que ser nuestro séptimo año acabo con la para nosotros. Dumbledore había sido asesinado nada más y nada menos que por Snape. Consternados, asistimos al funeral del director. Permanecía sentado sobre la silla y Fred me tomó la mano.

Yo me alarmé.

―Tranquilo ―me dijo él. Todo el mundo estaba concentrado en la ceremonia y yo le permití que siguiese con su mano posada en la mía.

Tras terminar, paseamos por los terrenos.

―Supongo que seguiremos en la Orden, ¿no? Ahora somos mayores ―comentó Fred.

―¿Crees que seguirá habiendo una Orden? ―preguntó yo. Con Dumbledore muerto, era difícil de pensar.

Volvimos a la tienda. Pasamos el verano de manera tranquila. A veces íbamos a misiones con otros miembros de la Orden, siempre acompañados para aprender hasta que llegó un día en que pudimos ir solos.

Finalmente, llegó el día en que teníamos que escoltar a Harry para sacarlo de casa de sus tíos. Fred y George nos ofrecimos voluntarios para la misión, ya que Ojoloco buscaba a seis personas para ella. Ron y Hermione también se ofrecieron, e igualmente Fleur. Al final, Ojoloco obligó a Mundungus para unirse también.

Al rato, llegamos a casa de Harry. Esta estaba vacía, debido a que la Orden había escoltado a los familiares de Harry a un lugar seguro.

Conocíamos ya la misión. Tendríamos que tomar poción multijugos para adoptar el físico de Harry y confundir a los mortífagos, en caso de que apareciesen esa noche. Por supuesto, el propio Harry se negó a ello, pero finalmente aceptó. Tras tonar la poción, comprobé asombrado como delante de mí había seis réplicas de Harry Potter. Siete con la mía.

―¡Uau! ¡Somos idénticos! ―dijimos Fred y George a la vez.

―Sí, pero yo sigo siendo más guapo ―confesó Fred, que siempre se daba aires. Yo sonreía.

A los poco minutos nos encontrábamos subidos a sendas escobas, Fred con mi padre y yo con Remus. Miré a mi hermano durante un breve momento. Allí arriba estaríamos separados y quizás cabía la posibilidad de que no pudiese volver a verle. Le miré y no vi a Harry, ya que era exactamente igual a él, sino que veía a Fred.

Cuando Ojoloco dio la orden por fin, todos despegamos. Yo iba agarrado a Remus, con la varita bien sujeta atento a cualquier imprevisto. El viento frío de aquella noche de verano golpeaba en mi cara. Las negras nubes amenazaban tormenta. De repente, una marabunta de sombras negras montadas en escobas aparecieron de la nada.

―¡Seguidles!

―¡¿Dónde está?

Habíamos sido engañados y los mortífagos nos esperaban desde hacía un buen rato. Con mi varita apuntaba a los mortífagos más cercanos y disparaba hechizos.

―_¡Desmaius!_

Remus también lanzaba hechizos y maldiciones, pero aún tenía que gobernar la escoba. De repente, una gran sombra que volaba sin escoba ni nada que la sujetase se acercaba a nosotros. Me percaté de que era Snape, que me miró un momento, pensando que era Harry y me apuntó con la varita, gritando algo que no oí. La maldición golpeó en mi oreja y pude notar como la carne se desgarraba. A punto de desmayarme, Lupin pudo afortunadamente esquivar a los mortífagos y llegar a la casa franca de la Orden. Desde allí nos aparecimos en la Madriguera.

Remus me llevó adentro, donde mi madre me pudo curar lo mejor que pudo. Al rato apareció Fred. Me alegré de verle sano y salvo, pero me sentí fatal porque él me viese en ese estado. Pero él sólo me preguntaba qué tal estaba.

―Estoy doloído.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó él extrañado.

―Doloído. Dolor de oído. Ido de oído, Fred.

Sonreí y él también. Por suerte, dentro de lo que cabía, todo salió bien.

Por la noche estábamos en nuestra habitación, ya que habíamos decidido pasar la noche en la Madriguera. Cuando por fin todo el mundo dormía, Fred se metió desnudo en mi cama. Me abracé a él.

―Me has tenido preocupado.

―Lo siento ―me disculpé yo.

―Creí que te iba a perder.

No dije nada. Era cierto que casi iba a morir.

―¿Has visto cómo se ha puesto papá? ―preguntó él.

Los dos reímos. Entonces lo miré a la cara.

―Prométeme una cosa.

Él me miró a los ojos.

―¿Qué?

―Somos miembros de la Orden. Cada día nos exponemos a mayores peligros. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado. Que... que no vas a morir.

Fred estaba serio. Me besó en los labios y me abrazó.

―Te lo prometo... Te quiero tanto.

Yo le abracé con fuerza hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente todos nos preparamos para la boda de Bill y Fleur. Yo iba con una venda en la cabeza hasta que se me curase la herida, por lo que constantemente me dedicaba a hacer gracias. Antes de la boda hubo dos eventos importantes, el cumpleaños de Harry y la visita inesperada del Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour.

Por la noche tuvo lugar finalmente la ceremonia y la fiesta. Observábamos como todo el mundo bailaba en torno a los recién casados.

―¿Quieres bailar? ―preguntó Fred, bromeando.

Yo me reí ante su ocurrencia.

―De acuerdo ―contesté yo.

Él se quedó sorprendido, pero caminó conmigo a la pista de baile y juntos bailamos una danza irlandesa, sin tocarnos demasiado para no levantar sospechas. Y no lo hicimos.

Terminamos de bailar y fuimos a beber algo.

―¿Sabes una cosa? ―me preguntó Fred.

―¿Qué? ―quise saber mientras le servía un poco de whisky de fuego.

―Lo tengo decidido. Llegará un día en que me case. Y lo haré con la persona a la que amo.

Yo lo miré extrañado, pero simplemente sonreí.

Entonces pasó algo. Un reluciente patronus entró en medio de la fiesta. Era el patronus de Kingsley. Todo el mundo se quedó callado.

―El Ministerio ha caído... El Ministro de Magia ha muerto... Ya vienen... Ya vienen...

Todo el mundo empezó a alarmarse. Algunas personas se desaparecían, mientras otras sacábamos nuestras varitas. Aquello no podía ser cierto, era la boda de Bill y Fleur. Entonces, una gran sombra apareció volando. Varios mortífagos se aparecieron y comenzaron a asesinar a los presentes.

Junto con Fred nos unimos a la pelea, ayudando a Bill, Ginny, Charlie y Percy. Mamá había ayudado a Fleur y a su madre y hermana a guarecerse, mientras aturdía a varios mortífagos, cosa que Fleur le ayudó a hacer.

Habíamos perdido de vista a Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes seguramente se habían desaparecido.

Tras varios minutos, la lucha terminó con la victoria de los mortífagos. Tras eso, rastrearon la casa y los alrededores, pero no encontraron a Harry, amén de que nos interrogaron a todos. Un mortífago enorme cogió a Fred.

―Interrogaremos a este ―dijo él.

Yo grité, negándome. El mortífago me miró.

―Nos lo llevaremos a él también. Que mire cómo torturamos a su hermano gemelo.

Tiraron a Fred al suelo. El mortífago apuntó lo apuntó con su varita, mientras que Fred lo miró con odio y repugnancia, y gritó:

―_¡Crucio!_

Fred gritaba de dolor mientras un mortífago me sujetaba fuertemente para que no hiciese nada. Entonces, le di un pisotón al mortífago, le quité mi varita, ya que me la había revisado y grité:

―_¡Desmaius!_

Mi opresor cayó aturdido. Entonces, antes de que el mortífago torturador intentase algo, apunté con mi varita.

―_¡Avada Kedavra!_

La maldición asesina impactó contra el mortífago. Corrí hasta Fred y juntos nos desaparecimos, antes de ver cómo toda mi familia volvía a la carga. Pero nosotros nos aparecimos en nuestra tienda.

Fred se quedó tumbado mientras se recuperaba. Yo me senté en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Había matado a un hombre. Sabía perfectamente que ese mortífago habría matado y torturado a mucha gente, terminando con mi hermano, pero era una sensación que no podía describir. Estaba muy asustado. Jamás había matado a una persona por mis propios medios y ahora estaba aterrado. Fred se levantó y caminó hasta sentarse a mi lado.

―Gracias ―dijo mientras me abrazaba.

―Fred... yo...

―No pasa nada... no pasa nada. Tuviste que hacerlo. No tienes por qué sentirte mal. Ese hombre mató a mucha gente.

Pero yo me derrumbé y comencé a llorar, mientras Fred me abrazaba y acariciaba el pelo, consolándome.

* * *

_Los que leyeseis el fic por primera vez, recordaréis que esta parte no veía. Por ello a partir de aquí escribiré algo nuevo. Un saludo y espero que os haya gustado :)_

_PD. Gracias por los reviews y favoritos :D_


	12. La promesa

**12**

**La promesa**

Me desperté en mitad de la noche debido a un fuerte ruido. Desperté a Fred y nos vestimos rápidamente. Podíamos oír como abajo había ruidos, cristales rotos y estanterías que caían. Con nuestras varitas en ristre, bajamos.

Mortífagos, pensamos los dos. Eran cinco y estaban destrozando la tienda. Con nuestras varitas y teniendo en cuenta que estaba a oscuras, ejecutamos hechizos aturdidores lo más rápido posible hasta que los mortífagos cayeron inconscientes. Los registramos.

―Este es Selwyn ―dije yo.

―Y este de aquí es Jugson ―señaló Fred ―¿Qué hacemos?

Lo miré a los ojos y parecía confundido. Aquella parecía una de esas situaciones donde yo tenía que tomar la decisión final. Como cuando no nos decidíamos por el ingrediente para una poción. O por el hecho de que yo era quien llevaba las cuentas de la tienda.

―Bien... Será mejor que nos vayamos. Sé que hemos trabajado muy duro, pero ahora es mejor irse. Aunque nos libremos de estos mortífagos, podrían venir más.

De repente, alguien se apareció en medio de la tienda. Los dos lo apuntamos con nuestras varitas.

―¿Fred, George? ¿Sois vosotros?

―¿Papá? ―pregunté yo.

―¿Qué hicimos jurar a Ron de pequeño? ―preguntó Fred de repente. Entonces me di cuenta de que se aseguraba de que papá no fuese un impostor.

Papá suspiró.

―Un Juramento Inquebrantable ―dijo de manera seria. Aquello era algo por lo que nos castigó severamente.

Los dos bajamos las varitas.

―Papá, ¿qué ha pasado? ―pregunté yo.

―Los mortífagos van tras nosotros. Tenéis que venir a casa, la hemos protegido con un Encantamiento Fidelio. Bill es el Guardián. Yo lo soy de su casa.

Así pues, nos desaparecimos, echando un último vistazo al que había sido nuestro hogar los casi últimos dos años.

Llegamos a casa, donde mamá nos recibió bastante preocupada. Pero por suerte estábamos bien.

Los días pasaban. Apenas recibíamos noticias. Ya ni íbamos a ver a Lee para retransmitir el programa de Potterwatch, pero hasta eso se había acabado. Sentíamos que era nuestra forma de contribuir a la causa, de ayudar al mundo mágico a seguir adelante. Pero sobre todo para ayudar a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que lo debían estar pasando muy mal.

Mi padre ya no puede ir a trabajar y Bill tampoco, por lo que ahora sólo nos resta esperar. Ron, junto a Harry y Hermione, está en paradero desconocido desde la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Pasan los días, y una noche en mi antigua habitación, mientras colocaba varias cajas, encuentro una moneda dorada. Un galeón. Se me hace raro, ya que jamás perderíamos un galeón, pero al verlo mejor me doy cuenta de que es uno de los galeones del Ejército de Dumbledore. Está caliente y en el dorso han aparecido unas letras: _Hemos sido alcanzados por un rayo._

Lo reconocí por ser la frase que ideamos en caso de que alguno de nosotros se reencontrase con Harry y este necesitase ayuda_._Bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde están todos, pues Bill y Fleur también han llegado para quedarse.

—Ha vuelto… Harry ha vuelto a Hogwarts. Debemos ir para allá.

—Iré contigo —dijo Fred.

Antes de que los demás pudiesen decir nada, Ginny también vino con nosotros. Al rato nos aparecimos en la taberna de Cabeza de Puerco, desde donde llegamos a Hogwarts. Una vez allí, nos preparamos para la batalla que está a punto de comenzar.

Snape había abandonado el castillo, después de un épico duelo contra McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout. Los alumnos iban y venían, asustados después de que Voldemort nos advirtiese a todos de que entregásemos a Harry, cosa que no estábamos dispuestos a hacer.

Llegué con Fred a lo alto de la torre de Astronomía. Estábamos sólos.

―¿Estás nervioso? ―pregunto yo.

―Un poco ―comenta él.

Nos miramos un momento. Me aseguro de que estamos sólos y entonces me acerco a él para besarlo. Y él no se aparto.

Después, tras asegurar el sitio, bajamos abajo. Uno a uno, todos los allí presentes salimos fuera para luchar en el enfrentamiento que ya ha comenzado. Cuando sólo quedamos Fred y yo, que ayudamos a los más pequeños a huir por la Sala de los Menesteres, no puedo evitarlo, y le hablo:

—Oye… ten cuidado ¿vale? Sabes que te quiero y no soportaría perderte.

—No te preocupes. Te prometo que no permitiré que me pase nada. Lo mismo va por ti.

Cuando ya hemos evacuado a todos los que huían, con la varita en ristre bajamos hasta el frente de batalla. Percy, que había vuelto junto a nosotros, nos acompaña mientras varios mortífagos penetran en el castillo. Uno a uno los hechizos salen de nuestras varitas y golpean a los encapuchados, que caen. Pero los nuestros tampoco resisten muchos. Ellos son experimentados magos y brujas y nosotros somos en mayoría estudiantes que nunca en su corta vida se han batido en duelo.

Escombros caen del techo y las paredes. Los cristales se rompen y las puertas se salen de sus goznes. Puedo ver a estudiantes muertos, antiguos compañeros a los que no quiero mirar a la cara, porque temo ver a un conocido. Y allí veo a Colin Creevey, mi antiguo compañero de Casa, muerto y con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, sin vida.

Mientras, otros siguen batallando a la vez que rayos de luz verde y roja se entrecruzan o pasan volando. Los rubíes del reloj de Gryffindor están esparcidos por el suelo después de que una maldición asesina rompiese la urna de contención.

En una de esas, Percy y Fred se adelantan, mientras a mi lado aparecen Harry, Ron y Hermione. Un mortífago se ha bajado la capucha. Es el Ministro Pius Thicknesse, que agita encolerizado su varita. Entonces Percy lo hechiza y de la cara del brujo crecen pinchos. Fred se ríe, pero de repente ocurre algo. Una gran explosión agita la estancia, y parte del techo se derrumba. Varias maldiciones cruzan el lugar y cuando el polvo ya se ha disipado, mis ojos ven algo extraño, a Percy arrodillado ante Fred, que no se mueve. Me acerco, rezando porque lo que estoy pensando no pase de verdad. Pero es verdad.

Está muerto. Fred está muerto.

Se ha hecho el silencio y la gente corre de aquí para allá. Harry se lleva a Percy y luego retiran el cuerpo de Fred para ponerlo a salvo. Pero nadie parece reparar en mí, que estoy paralizado en medio del lugar, resistiéndome a lo evidente, que ahora sólo soy uno.

Percy grita encolerizado y persigue a un mortífago. Ya nada me importa y corro detrás de él para ayudarlo. Si la vida es así, si la muerte es así, ya nada me importa, y sólo espero morir en paz para reunirme con Fred y reírnos de todo lo ocurrido. Sólo para poder estar con él para siempre. Mi brazo empuña majestuosamente la varita, la cual corta el aire mientras las maldiciones golpean a los enemigos, hasta el punto en el cual llega la tregua. Ya no me importa matar. Ya no me importa sesgar vidas. Porque han sido ellos los que me han quitado lo más importante que había en mi vida.

Cuando la batalla ha tomado un descanso, camino hasta el lugar en el que reposa el cuerpo de Fred. No puedo ni mirarlo mientras comienzo a llorar y son Bill y Percy quienes lo llevan hasta el Gran Comedor. Allí, mi madre rompe a llorar al vernos y mi padre cierra los ojos ante lo que acaba de ver. Porque no puede creer que haya perdido a uno de sus hijos. Él nunca ha llorado y no lo iba a hacer ahora. Ron ha aparecido también y sólo puedo abrazarlo mientras sigo llorando.

Mientras todos nos lamentamos ante el cuerpo de Fred, uno a uno van dejando el lugar, hasta que me quedo yo sólo con él. Me arrodillo, y lo único que puedo decir entre lágrimas es:

—Me lo prometiste…

Y como ya no hay nadie allí, lentamente le beso en sus fríos labios, sin vida. Pero le beso a pesar de todo, para poder despedirme de él.

Al rato creemos que la batalla y la guerra han terminado, pues Voldemort, si… Voldemort, pues ya no me importa nada de lo que pueda ocurrir, trae el cuerpo sin vida de Harry. Esto no es lo que debe suceder, Fred no puede morir en vano. Lee Jordan está a mi derecha y Katie, Angelina y Alicia a mi izquierda. No puede terminar así. No puede acabar así. Katie me mira a los ojos, como queriendo expresar algo, pero no sé qué es, si su pésame por la muerte de Fred o pidiéndome que no me rinda.

De repente, el cuerpo de Harry se ha reanimado. No está muerto. La batalla se reanuda, y juntos vamos neutralizando a los mortífagos. Con ayuda de Lee consigo aturdir a un mortífago, pero no consigo ver quién es. Karie, Angelina y Alicia hacen lo mismo, mientras mis ojos alcanzan a ver cómo mi madre se enfrenta a Bellatrix Lestrange, quien osa nombrar a Fred. Pero mamá ha demostrado ser una excelente bruja. Y el cuerpo de Lestrange cae al suelo, sin vida.

De repente, ocurre el enfrentamiento final. Todos hemos dejado de luchar. Todos miramos al centro del Gran Comedor, donde Harry y Voldemort se apuntan con sus varitas. No tengo miedo a decir su nombre. Ya no. Porque sé que hay cosas peores que el simple temor a un estúpido nombre.

Y como deseaba que ocurriese finalmente ocurrió. La maldición asesina se volvió contra él y lo mató, cayendo al suelo, golpeando la piedra. Todos, de repente, estallamos en un grito de júbilo y corrimos hacia él para abrazarle, para agradecerle eternamente lo que había hecho. Por vengar a aquellos que se había ido. Por haberlo hecho por Colin, Remus y Tonks, que habían muerto... Y por Fred.

* * *

_He intentado ampliar un poco la escena de la batalla y la muerte de Fred, así como sus consecuencias y el enfrentamiento entre Harry y Voldemort. Por último queda un capítulo o dos (no lo he decidido), donde veremos la vida de George sin Fred un tiempo después de su muerte._


	13. Un buen día

**13**

**Un buen día**

El sol de la mañana caía sobre la gente que en aquel momento asistía al entierro. Todos vestíamos ropas negras. El mago diminuto que oficiaba la ceremonia se fundía en elogios hacia la juventud, pero yo no oía nada. Porque en mi mente sólo había una persona. Y esa era Fred.

Minutos después, la ceremonia había terminado. Todos los presentes mostraban sus condolencias, pero yo no quería hablar con nadie, algo que mis padres procuraban cumplir, para que pudiese estar sólo con mi tristeza. Cuando todo el mundo se marchó, yo me acerqué a la tumba de Fred y me senté en el suelo. Cuando ya por fin estaba sólo, rompí a llorar, algo que no hice en todo el entierro.

Días después, me encontraba en Sortilegios Weasley. Durante días estuve tentado de cerrar la tienda y buscar algún trabajo de mala muerte, por cada rincón de aquel sitio me recordaba a Fred. Pero por suerte mucha gente me pidió que no lo hiciese.

En ese momento entró Verity. Estaba muy cansada, ya que tenía mucho trabajo. Sin Fred, su trabajo se había repartido entre nosotros dos, pero dada mi situación emocional, Verity se había llevado la peor parte. Varias veces me había pedido de contratar a alguien, pero yo me negaba rotundamente, tanto que un día le grité tan fuerte que no volvió a hacerlo.

Una mañana, recibí la visita de Ron. Este dejó un pergamino sobre la mesa.

―¿Qué es esto? ―pregunté yo.

―Mi currículum ―contestó él.

Yo me reí.

―¿Tu currículum? Si nunca has trabajado en nada. Además, ahora están estudiando para ser auror, ¿por qué quieres trabajar?

Verity estaba colocando algo en las estanterías, pero me percaté de que estaba bien atenta a lo que nosotros hablábamos.

―Ya sé que estoy estudiando para ser auror, pero quería tener un trabajo para ganarme un dinero. Ya sabes, estoy viviendo con Harry, Hermione y Ginny en Grimmauld Place hasta que la casa de Godric's Hollow esté lista. Ginny está en las Arpías Sagradas, que acaba de entrar. Hermione en el Ministerio. Y Harry está forrado. Quiero aportar algo de dinero para gastos comunitarios.

De repente, me di cuenta de que llevaba días sin saber de mi familia y amigos.

―Gracias, Ron. Pero no necesito a nadie.

Ron bufó.

―¿Cómo que no? Por favor, Verity está desbordada. Y tú no estás bien. La calidad de la tienda ha bajado, prácticamente no viene nadie...

―¡Cállate! ―grité yo. Ron enmudeció ―. ¿Pero de qué vas? ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí, traer tu ridículo currículum y pedirme un trabajo? ¿Crees que te lo voy a dar? ¡¿Crees que puedes sustituir a Fred?

Verity había dejado de colocar cosas y nos miraba asustada. Yo le eché una gélida mirada que provocó que se metiese en la trastienda, asustada.

―George, yo no quiero sustituir a Fred.

―Pero es lo que parece, Ron. Todos estáis empeñados en que supere lo de Fred. Pero no puedo. Tú también has perdido un hermano. Y mamá. Y también papá, Bill, Charlie, Percy y Ginny. Y Percy perdió a Penélope.

―Sí, George, pero todos lo estamos superando. Pero tú... tú no pareces querer hacerlo. Te comportas como si... como si Fred siguiese vivo.

―¡Yo quería a Fred! ¡Yo construí todo esto con él! ¡No puedo hacerle esto!

―George, sé que es duro... pero tienes que hacerlo.

Ya no quería escucharle más.

―Quiero que te vayas, Ron. Quiero que te vayas de mi tienda y no vuelvas nunca.

Sé que aquello lo hirió profundamente, pero no dijo nada y se marchó. Yo seguí a lo mío, hasta que Verity apareció. Tomó aire y habló.

―George... Me voy.

Yo la miré.

―¿Qué?

―Ya lo has oído. Me voy. Ya no puedo más. Siento que me va a dar un ataque. Siento como si... como si me fuese a desmayar ―parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar.

Yo hice una mueca sarcástica.

―Vaya, vaya, vaya. La chica inútil ahora es capaz de protestar. Creí que habiendo suspendido tus TIMOS te darías cuenta de que sólo estás aquí para trabajar... y no para hablar.

Ella se puso seria. Sus ojos despedían fuego.

―Eres un hijo de puta, George. Y vas a acabar mal. Fred está muerto.

―Cállate...

―¡Está muerto, supéralo ya! ¡Yo perdí a mi madre! ¡Pero sigo aquí! ¡Sigo adelante!

―¡He dicho que te calles!

Permanecimos en silencio. Yo traté de calmarme.

―Está bien. Olvidemos esto. Coge esas cajas... y coloca lo que haya en ellas.

―No. Ya he tomado una decisión. Me voy.

Se quitó su túnica de trabajo y la dejó en la mesa. Acto seguido, se marchó.

Por la noche, cerré la tienda. Apenas aquel día habían entrado una o dos personas. Acto seguido, me aparecí enfrente de una casa. Llamé a la puerta. Una chica de pelo castaño y rizado abrió.

―George ―saludó ella, sorprendida de verme.

―Hola, Hermione.

―¿Quieres pasar?

Me negué.

―¿Está Ron?

―Un momento.

Al rato, apareció Ron. Parecía igualmente sorprendido de verme.

―Hola.

―¿Aún quieres trabajar en la tienda.

―Eh... esto... pues sí.

―Bien. Empiezas mañana.

Me di la vuelta y me marché, sin siquiera ver su reacción. Minutos después, llegaba a la puerta de un diminuto apartamento. Llamé a la puerta. Una chica rubia abrió.

―Ah, eres tú ―me saludó Verity.

―Hola, ¿cómo estás?

―Pues... he dejado mi trabajo. Creo que bien.

Me miró profundamente.

―Tenías razón. No puedo superar lo de Fred. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Acabo de contratar a Ron. ¿Quieres recuperar tu trabajo?

Ella se quedó mirándome igual de seria, con los brazos cruzados. Yo no podía más. Llevaba días aguantando, pero ya no podía más rompí a llorar.

―No puedo hacer esto sólo ―confesé.

Ella relajó el semblante y me abrazó.

―Está bien... está bien. Volveré mañana y te ayudaré en todo lo que sea. No te preocupes.

Finalmente, todo volvió a una relativa normalidad. Verity estaba más contenta y relajada ahora que tenía menos trabajo. Ron se apañaba como podía, aunque causaba más desastres de los que arreglaba, pero no me importaba. Era bueno tener un poco de vida en la tienda, con Verity, Ron y los clientes, lo que hacía que olvidase por un tiempo a Fred.

Una mañana, alguien vino a visitarnos. Era Harry. Tras saludar a Ron y a Verity, pasó a verme.

―Hola ―saludó él.

―Hola, Harry.

―¿Podemos dar una vuelta o... tomar algo?

Asentí mientras cogía la chaqueta. Minutos después estábamos en Florean, tomando algo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó él.

―Hoy ha sido el juicio de Thicknesse.

Yo ya lo sabía. Venía en el periódico de aquel día.

―Ya...

―Lo han absuelto, aunque tendrá que pasar una un tiempo en Azkaban... para cumplir una condena por... homicidio imprudente y por algunas incoherencias en su testimonio.

Yo apenas escuchaba. Thicknesse fue quien mató a Fred. Percy fue a declarar al juicio, ya que él estuvo presente. Y me pidieron asistir para declarar, pero no podía hacerlo. Si hubiese estado allí, me habría lanzado contra aquel hombre, que seguramente no me recordaría de nada y le mataría allí mismo, delante de todo el Wizengamot.

―Gracias por decírmelo ―dije yo.

―George... Lo siento.

Lo miré a los ojos. No era un "Lo siento" en el sentido de disculparse por la situación que estaba pasando. Era un "Lo siento" de verdad, de alguien que se sentía culpable.

―¿Por qué?

―Por la muerte de Fred. Fue por mi culpa.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Si lo hubiese hecho desde un principio... Si hubiese... aceptado las condiciones de Voldemort. Quizás ahora mucha gente estuviese viva.

Yo no podía creer lo que decía.

―¿A qué viene eso? No fue tu culpa. La culpa fue de Voldemort... de los mortífagos. De Thicknesse. Ellos mataron a Fred. No tú. No puedo creer que digas esto. Tú nos has ayudado. Tú vengaste la muerte de Fred. Y Fred no murió en vano. Murió luchando ―entonces me miró ―. Gracias, Harry. Gracias por todo.

Me levanté y le dejé sólo, para poder volver a la tienda.

Una mañana estaba desayunando en una cafetería del Callejón Diagon con Ron y Verity. De repente, alguien me llamó.

―¿George?

Levanté la cabeza de la edición del Profeta de aquella mañana. Era Angelina.

―Hola ―saludé yo, sorprendido.

Se hizo el silencio. De repente, Verity dijo algo:

―Ron, ¿qué tal si vamos abriendo la tienda?

―Tienes razón.

Ambos se marcharon, permitiendo a Angelina sentarse en una de las sillas.

―¿Qué tal estás? ―preguntó ella.

―Bien... creo. Superando lo de Fred.

―Ya... yo también.

Entonces la miré. Angelina hacía tiempo que dejó de salir con Fred.

―Oye. Tú... ¿Tú querías a Fred?

Lamenté haber dicho eso.

―Sí. Pero tenía la impresión de que él quería a otra persona. A ti.

Estuvimos en silencio, hasta que ella se levantó para irse. Cuando estaba al final de la calle, me levanté y corrí hacia ella. Se percató de mi llegada y se dio la vuelta.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Me preguntaba si... si querrías quedar un día. Para dar una vuelta o... tomar algo.

Ella parecía confundida, pero sonrió.

―Claro. Me encantaría. ¿El viernes?

Yo asentí y ella se marchó. Fui a la tienda y entré sonriendo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―me preguntó Ron.

―Nada... sólo que... hace un buen día, ¿no crees?

* * *

_Hola! Este es el último capítulo, donde quería exponer un poco la situación de George, incapaz de superar la muerte de Fred. Todavía falta un epílogo, que será prácticamente el mismo que publiqué la anterior vez, solo que trataré de cambiarlo un poco. Un saludo a todos y gracias por los reviews :D_


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_**Adiós, Fred**_

La estación estaba a rebosar de gente. Un niño de once años con el pelo rojizo empujaba un carrito que llevaba un baúl y una lechuza. Detrás de él iba una niña, con el pelo del mismo color. Iba cogida de la mano de una mujer de tez morena. La niña no paraba de llorar mientras su madre la consolaba.

Finalmente llegamos ante una columna de la estación. El niño, nervioso, se detuvo. Yo me acerqué a él.

―¿Estás listo?

―Sí, papá.

―Lo haremos juntos.

Agarramos el asidero del carro y corrimos hacia la columna. Cuando parecía que íbamos a chocar contra la pared de ladrillos, la traspasamos, como si no existiese. Entonces accedimos a un andén donde había mucho humo. Cuando este se despejó un poco, pudimos ver un enorme expreso de color escarlata y negro, preparado para marcharse. El andén estaba lleno de personas, alumnos con sus padres despidiéndose o hablando con otras personas.

―¿Dónde están? ―preguntaba el joven mientras la madre, con su hija, nos seguía.

―Tranquilo.

Finalmente los vimos, a tres personas. Uno de ellos era un hombre con el pelo color azabache, acompañado de una mujer pelirroja y tres niños, uno de once años que también empezaba la escuela, otro niño y una niña.

―Hola ―saludé yo.

―Hola, George ―saludó Ginny, mi hermana pequeña.

―¿Nervioso? ―preguntaba Harry a Fred, mi hijo.

―Qué va ―confesaba, claramente nervioso mientras se acercaba a su primo James, que también empezaba la escuela.

Roxanne, mi hija pequeña que aún lloraba, se unió a su prima Lily, también con lágrimas, aunque a esta todavía le quedaban más años para ir a Hogwarts.

―¡Pasajeros al tren! ―gritó alguien. Los alumnos comenzaron a subir al expreso.

―No llores, Roxie, te traeremos un inodoro de Hogwarts ―dijo Fred a su hermana pequeña, que dejó de llorar y sonrió ante aquella idea.

―Sí. Y otro para ti, Lily ―dijo también James.

―¡Fred! ―gritó Angelina, mi mujer.

―¡James! ―gritó Ginny.

―¡Era una broma, mamá! ―gritaron los dos primos, ya subidos al expreso y al unísono.

Por nuestra parte, Harry y yo nos reímos ante aquello, porque no pudimos evitar recordar a cierta persona que hace años hizo la misma ocurrencia a una persona allí presente, la cual, a pesar de regañar a su hijo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

El expreso comenzó a ponerse en marcha, a la vez que cientos de alumnos se asomaban por las ventanas para despedirse. Ginny y Angelina corrían para gritarles advertencias de última hora a sus hijos.

―¡Escríbenos esta noche para saber dónde os han seleccionado! ―gritaba una.

―¡No os metáis en líos!

―¡Y portaos bien! ¡Y escribid siempre!

―¡Y no traigáis inodoros! ―gritaron las dos mientras sonreían.

Nosotros, por nuestra parte, agitábamos los brazos. Los niños, Albus, Lily y Roxanne, corrían también siguiendo al expreso, despidiéndose de sus hermanos mientras reían. Porque ya no lloraban al saber que algún día, ellos también estarían en su lugar.

Cuando el expreso desapareció de la vista, yo me aparté y me senté en un banco. Harry y Ginny llamaron a sus hijos y a Roxanne para hablar mientras se mantenían al margen, a la vez que Angelina se acercaba hacia mí hasta arrodillarse para tenerme enfrente. Yo tenía la mirada perdida.

―Estará bien ―dijo ella.

―Lo sé ―confesé yo.

Nos levantamos y miramos hacia donde el expreso había desaparecido, viéndose únicamente la estela de humo que permanecía en el aire.

_Adiós, Fred._

* * *

_Y este es el final definitivo. He cambiado totalmente el epílogo que escribí al principio, espero que este os haya gustado. En fin, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis dejado review, habéis puesto esta historia en vuestros favoritos o en alertas, o me habéis puesto como autor favorito o en alertas gracias a esta historia. De verdad que os agradezco a todos las muestras de apoyo, me han ayudado a seguir y a querer esta historia desde el primer momento que la escribí y cuando la revisé. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que hayáis comentado ahora o desde que el fic se publicó por primera vez. Gracias a:_

_-Eis Black (gracias por tu apoyo, tus mensaje privados y por decirme que he escrito una buena historia para los gemelos)_

_-Breyito-Black-Lupin (gracias por todo, ya que tú eres una de las personas que ha seguido el fic desde el principio)_

_-Gracias también a Deimos Black, Little Yue, loolbox, xxhainekoxx, padfoot-nana, Taeko, Exiquia Malfoy Black, EarthBird, Tinuviel Simbelmyne, ladykittynyu, Franco. Gracias por cruzaros en algún momento con esta historia :D_


End file.
